


Perfect II

by happilylarry



Series: Perfect [2]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, Fluff, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Pregnant Louis, Rich Harry, Smut, Top Harry, non famous louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: follow me on twitter! i post pictures, polls, and occasional sneak-peeks of chapters to come! @therealhappily





	1. Chapter 1

Niall watched the black screen in front of him with an unbreakable concentration. He was laser-focused, making the doctor a bit nervous as he swirled the cold gel across Louis' exposed abdomen and moved the wand back and forth. He had no idea what he was watching for, but as far as he was concerned, if he couldn't see it, it wasn't there.

 

 _It_ being the baby Louis was so sure was growing inside of him. After he'd confessed to Niall, in tears no less, he'd kept a hand across his tummy as they drove to the hybrid hospital. Niall was very careful while placing his threats as they signed in. He wanted to keep it a secret, which meant Harry and Zayn couldn't know. It was crucial that it stayed sealed.

 

"Okay," The doctor pointed to the screen and Niall squinted harder. "That right there is your baby."

 

"Fuck." Niall whispered, just as Louis burst into tears.

 

"Should I be doing this?" The doctor asked. He looked nervous, and a bit uncomfortable with Louis' outburst. "Maybe Harry ought to know?"

 

"No," Niall's voice was sharp. Louis had never heard him so serious before. "Confidentiality. Can't tell anyone. Now, explain this," He gestured to the screen.

 

Sighing, the doctor pointed to the screen again. "This, Louis, again, is your baby. I'd estimate that you're about eight weeks along. When was your last heat?"

 

Louis looked over at Niall, expecting an answer. When all he got was a blank stare, he shrugged. "Harry know. But I do not." He answered sheepishly. He didn't make eye contact with the doctor. He was afraid of getting chastised for not being a responsible hybrid.

 

"Well, I'd say it was about eight weeks ago. Hybrids can really only get pregnant while in heat." The doctor informed them. "Any other time, it's uncommon. Heats are the body's way of telling you that you're ready for pregnancy. And don't worry about now knowing when you're last heat was. They're very unpredictable and time-consuming. It makes sense that you weren't looking at a calendar."

 

"Can we have a picture?" Niall asked suddenly. "Of the ultrasound, I mean."

 

"Sure." The doctor, whose name tag read Dr. Nolan, answered. He began messing around, and a few seconds later, a strip of pictures were printed out. He handed them to Niall. "Now, Louis, I'm going to give you a list of foods that are excellent for the baby, as well as vitamins you need to take and a few exercise pamphlets."

 

"Obviously we'll need to make follow up appointments." Niall said to the doctor. "And again, confidentiality. No one can know about this but us three."

 

"Mr. Horan, I don't think that I need to remind you that Mr. Styles and Mr. Malik own this place." Dr. Nolan began.

 

"And I don't think I need to remind you that if you tell them, I will sue you. If they find out, which is completely illegal as they have no right to view medical files, I will sue you." Niall threatened. He looked so serious.

 

"When I can tell Harry?" Louis asked quietly, shirt still up, belly still covered in gel. He looked scared.

 

"I don't - " Niall had no idea what to say. "I don't know. As soon as we figure this all out."

 

Louis' eyes grew watery once more and his lower lip quivered. "Harry do not want baby." He said, voice scratchy and thick. "But I-I-I does. Already love baby so much."

 

"I know you do." Niall comforted. He was one hundred percent sure that while Harry may be hesitant to accept the pregnancy, he was going to love the baby with his whole heart. Harry was not a cold-hearted monster. It would take some time, but he would embrace it.

 

"WIll have to give baby away?" Tears were starting to spill, and it broke Niall's heart.

 

Niall shook his head firmly and wrapped Louis up in a hug. "Never. This baby is yours and Harry's. All you can do is love him or her."

 

Louis sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. The doctor, who was waiting for their exchange to finish, handed him a tissue. He accepted gratefully and wiped his whole face down.

 

"Now," Dr. Nolan said, sitting down on a chair. He addressed Louis. "Louis, pregnancy is different for everyone, but I'll tell you some things to expect so you don't freak out, okay? You're going to get sick, maybe a little, maybe a lot. But you will throw up at least once during the course of this pregnancy. You'll be very emotional, as there will be an influx of hormones coursing through your body. You'll gain weight, hopefully a healthy amount, and your sleeping patterns will change drastically. You'll find yourself tired after walking down the hallway, or even standing up from sitting."

 

"So," Louis asked when the doctor paused. "I-I will sleep all the time?"

 

Dr. Nolan shrugged. "Not necessarily. You may sleep for ten hours one night, wake up, and nap all day, or you may only sleep for four hours and not nap at all. Every pregnancy is different. Sleep when you need to, okay? That's my medical advice to you. You need to rest well for the baby."

 

At the mention of the baby, Louis rubbed a hand across his flat stomach. He'd seen pregnant people on the street before, and had always wanted to touch their bellies. He couldn't wait until people wanted to touch his.

 

"Now, eating right and exercise." Dr. Nolan stood and walked over to a cabinet. He rifled through it and produced some pamphlets. "These pamphlets here will tell you all about what's safe to eat and what's not safe to eat. Obviously, eat fruits and vegetables, whole grains, dairy. I caution you to eat minimal amounts of certain seafoods, as well as red meats. Drink plenty of water, stay away from caffeine and alcohol as well."

 

"I don't drink." Louis told him, the words slipping easily from his tongue. He didn't stutter once!

 

"Don't start now, then." Dr. Nolan joked. He handed Louis the pamphlets and began covering more things about the pregnancy do's and don't's. Niall was floored at how much stuff there was to learn, and avoid, and not do. He really just thought that pregnancy was a simple matter.

 

When they were done, Dr. Nolan handed Louis a prescription for some great prenatal vitamins, as well as a list of other vitamins he should consider taking, and scheduled him again in four weeks. He watched Niall carefully, still wary of the abrasive boy, but nodded his head when Niall bid him goodbye.

 

When Niall had Louis buckled up in the front seat of his car, he turned to his hybrid friend. His pregnant hybrid friend. Blowing out a deep breath, he began to speak. "Louis, now, this has to stay a secret between us, okay?"

 

Louis was preoccupied, rubbing circles on his flat stomach. He nodded absentmindedly, too giggly to respond.

 

"Louis," Niall couldn't stress it enough that Louis had to keep his pregnancy a secret. It wasn't the right time to tell Harry, with the tour and all. He could already see the mess it would make. For starters, he's sure that Harry would cancel his sold-out tour, which would cost them tons.

 

Louis finally looked over at Niall. He was radiant, and it broke Niall's heart a bit. "Okay." Louis nodded. "Baby is secret. I-I won't tell Harry."

 

"I'm really sorry, Louis." He apologized, starting the car. His stomach rumbled in time with the engine. "Let's go get something to eat. We can talk more about it, okay? Where do you want to go?"

 

Louis mulled it over. Nothing really sounded good to him. "Wherever Niall want is fine."

 

"Chinese food?" Niall suggested, glancing at Louis, who was again rubbing circles on his stomach. "Louis, you can't be doing that around Harry. He's not stupid, he'll catch on."

 

Louis dropped his hand to his lap immediately. "Sorry." He apologized. "Not remember. Just want to touch."

 

With a small smile, Niall replied, "Just wait until you're belly gets bigger."

 

Louis gasped. "It get bigger?" He asked in wonderment. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

 

"It sure does. You'll look like you've stuffed a balloon up your shirt." Niall informed him. "It'll be cute, because you're so small. Like a little round belly."

 

Louis looked over at Niall, noticing his friend's change of tone. His ears twitched. "Niall okay?" He asked.

 

"Hm?" Niall asked, glancing over. Then, he registered what Louis had asked. "Oh, yes. I'm fine, Louis. Just thinking of Zayn."

 

Louis studied Niall. Talking about the baby had really changed Niall's demeanor, and Louis was gifted, always knowing when something bothered someone, no matter how they tried to hide it. For some reason, he felt bad. He felt that he was the one to make Niall sad.

 

"Do y-you want to have baby with Zayn?" He asked, fingers now tapping a rhythm against his belly.

 

Niall shrugged. He pulled into the parking lot of the best Chinese restaurant around, and parked the car. "I mean," He turned in his seat and faced Louis. "Not right now, but I'd like to have a kid or two with him sometime. He's pretty busy. It's just not a good time."

 

"What do Zayn say?" Louis inquired. He tried to remember that there are two sides of every story, and though Niall was his best friend, Zayn had also helped him a great deal. He had to remember that.

 

Niall exhaled and shrugged again. "He doesn't know that I've been thinking about it."

 

-

 

Louis nibbled on his fortune cookie and stared at Niall. Ever since he admitted that he had been thinking of having children with Zayn, Niall had been quiet and closed off. Louis didn't like it, not a single bit. He wanted happy Niall back. 

 

"Niall," He decided to change the subject. "You can help buy baby clothes!" 

 

The idea of helping with the baby seemed to draw Niall out, and he smiled. "Really?" He asked. "We can't do it yet, though. Harry would get suspicious and he'd definitely find out." 

 

With slumped shoulders, Louis agreed. Niall was right. They couldn't do anything yet, because Harry would find out and it would be a disaster. "I know." He sighed. With a hand cradling his belly, he looked around the near-empty restaurant. He wondered if Harry would like this place. "Harry can't find out about baby yet, Louis know." 

 

"Hey," Niall reached across the table. His voice was soothing. "Everything will be fine." 

 

Louis trusted Niall. "I have question." He mumbled, suddenly embarrassed for what he was going to ask. "Maybe I get help with talking?" 

 

Niall frowned. "What do you mean?" 

 

He was so nervous. He knew Niall would never judge him, but he hated that he had to ask. It made him feel so small. He grabbed his balled up napkin and began tearing it up, just so he had something to focus on. 

 

"Louis," Niall sat up straighter. "You can tell me." He could tell, just by Louis' sudden shyness, that it was serious. 

 

"Maybe want..." Louis began, keeping his gaze towards the table. "To learn to talk better. Not sound like baby." 

 

"Oh." It dawned on Niall. "What you heard Harry telling Zayn." 

 

Louis gave a sad nod, and Niall hated the look on his face. He'd seen that face on his friend more times than he wished. More often than not, it was Harry who put that look on his face, but this time, Harry didn't actively seek to do it. He was overheard in a moment of secret with Zayn, and though he wanted to, Niall couldn't blame Harry for what he said. It's not like he said it, knowing Louis was listening. 

 

"Don't wanna be stupid." Louis mumbled, finally meeting Niall's eyes. His bright blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. 

 

"You're not stupid," Niall was fierce in his response. It was important that Louis didn't think of himself like that. "You are brave, okay? Your childhood left you without love, an education, and a home. Your parents are to blame. Louis, you are smart. Do you understand?" 

 

A couple tears had slipped out, but Louis nodded. He really did believe what Niall was telling him. 

 

"Now," Niall sat back and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out a few bills, paying and leaving a tip. "Let's go." 

 

Louis slid out of the booth obediently, asking, "What we doing now?" 

 

"We, my friend," Niall grinned, grabbing his hand. "Are going to treat ourselves." 

 

-

 

Louis walked slowly into his and Harry's house. His legs were freshly waxed, from his ankles to the tops of his thighs. In fact, he was completely hairless, except for eyebrows, eyelashes, and the top of his head. He was wearing  _tight_ jeggings, as Niall said they made his bottom very prominent, a striped shirt, and new TOMS on his feet. His eyebrows were shaped and his skin was smooth from the full body wrap he'd gotten. 

 

Niall's idea of them treating themselves was shopping and a spa day. Louis had never been to a spa, but he found it very relaxing, and wanted to go back as soon as they left. He didn't know what Niall had done, but his hair looked shorter and brighter when he came out. 

 

He closed the door behind him, listening to the lock click. Harry had always told him that it was safer to lock the door, and he wanted to be safe at all times. He kept his shoes on and walked a bit further into the house, peeking into the living room. It was empty. He was wondering where Harry was when he heard him. 

 

"Baby?" Harry's voice sounded muffled and distant, like it was coming from upstairs. He wandered back over to the bottom of the stairs and waited. A few moments later, Harry appeared at the top, having changed out of his work suit and exchanged it for sweats and a short sleeved shirt. 

 

"Hi," Louis let his hand flop in a semblance of a wave. The conversation he overheard hours earlier came flooding back into his mind. 

 

"Hey, baby." Harry grinned, walking down the stairs. With every step he took, Louis' heart beat a little faster than before. But this time, it wasn't from love. It was from nerves.  _What if Harry says those mean things again_? 

 

"Hi." He repeated, allowing Harry to envelope him. He should feel good and safe in Harry's arms, he  _did_ feel good and safe in Harry's arms, but he also felt nervous. He couldn't look at Harry the same way now that he knew how Harry really felt about him. 

 

"You look radiant." Harry praised, holding Louis at arms length. He studied his boy from top to bottom. 

 

"Thanks." Louis had no idea what  _radiant_ meant, but with the smile on Harry's face, it must be a compliment. 

 

"You and Niall left today," Harry said, a small frown on his face. "What did you two do?" 

 

"Went to lunch," Louis answered. "Then shopping." 

 

Harry nodded approvingly, eyeing Louis' new outfit once more. "I like what you picked out." He complimented. "You have very good taste." 

 

"Thanks." 

 

"So," Harry threaded their fingers together and began to walk them to the living room. "What do you want to do? I have the whole weekend off, and it's all yours." 

 

Shrugging, Louis sat on the sofa. "Do not care." 

 

Harry sat beside him and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. "We could go out on my yacht. I'm an excellent boat captain." He grinned. "Or, we could fly to the Bahamas, or we could just stay in." 

 

"What are the...Bahamas?" Louis questioned, trying not to struggle with the name. It was the last thing he needed. It would only give Harry more ammo. 

 

"It's a country. It's a very popular vacation spot." He pulled out his phone and looked it up on the search engine. He pulled up a few pictures, knowing that Louis liked visual representation, and handed the phone to his lover. 

 

As he studied the pictures of white sandy beaches and clear blue water, surrounding what looked to be lavish little islands, Louis chewed on his lip. He would love to go, but they would end up swimming; it was inevitable. What if Harry somehow saw the baby bump that wasn't there? What if he somehow found out and left him alone on a tropical island? 

 

"Well?" Harry prompted, and his grin was too big and his eyes were too sparkly, and Louis couldn't break his heart. 

 

"Want to go." He ended up saying quietly, handing Harry his phone back. It was funny, really, because he couldn't break Harry's heart, but from past experience, it was so easy for Harry to break his. 

 

-

 

Harry packed their bags, giving Louis the task of gathering up all of the phone chargers and holding the passports, and by five that evening, they were loading the suitcases up into the hired car and sliding in across the leather seats. As they drove to the private airport, Harry's hand was a solid weight on his thigh, and he could practically feel the excitement thrumming through Harry's veins. 

 

He wished he could be excited. 

 

He brought his thumb up to his mouth and began nibbling. It was a bad habit he'd picked up at the doctors office, just hours earlier, and he couldn't stop. He felt so out of control that it sort of grounded him. It was the only thing keeping him from blurting out the news to Harry. 

 

"What do you want to do first?" Harry's voice broke into his thoughts, pulling him back to reality. "When we get to the resort, I mean." 

 

He shrugged. He had no idea what to even expect, let alone suggest what they did first. He would leave it up to Harry. He was just along for the ride. 

 

"Well," Harry drew the word out, and a line creased in between his brows. Louis wanted to smooth it away, but he didn't. "We'll get there pretty late, around nine or ten, I think, if my calculations are right, so we could just eat and then sleep. I don't know if we'll have jet lag, but we'll want to rest. We can ask the concierge for suggestions, or we could ask the locals." 

 

"Won't the locals know more?" Louis asked, a small sliver of pride bubbling up on his insides. He hadn't stuttered or paused or anything. His sentence came out smoothly. 

 

Harry beamed at him, and answered his question with a grin. "They sure will." The hand he had around Louis' knee squeezed, his fingers flexing against Louis' thigh. "We can ask at the restaurant. The resort I booked has a great one. I think you'll really love it." 

 

Louis nodded and said nothing. He resumed looking out the window, watching the sky darken into purple. Cars whizzed by them, all heading to different destinations. He wondered if anyone else was feeling what he was feeling. 

 

-

 

The plane ride seemed to last all but ten minutes. Before he knew it, Harry was leading him from the private plane and into another waiting car. The warm tropical air made his face flush and he was warmed in an instant. It was a completely different climate than what he was used to. He sort of liked it. 

 

"I don't know about you," Harry said, holding his hand. "But I'm starving. We should have eaten before we left. Not that I mind. I love our little impromptu trip. I love  _you_." 

 

"I love you." Louis repeated, honestly. He felt his love for Harry deep in his soul. He would be lost without Harry, and he wouldn't know what to do without him. It was the God's honest truth, and though he was terrified of what was growing inside of him and what it might mean for their relationship, he would be completely and utterly lost with Harry. 

 

Harry lifted his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. In the dark car, with nothing but the dim moonlight to illuminate Harry's face, he looked positively stunning. Despite the lack of light, his green eyes were sparkling, and Louis found himself wishing that their child would have green eyes and dimples. 

 

The rest of the car ride was silent. Harry rubbed his thumb across Louis' knuckles until they reached the large and stunning beach hotel. They exited the car, leaving their luggage with the bellboy's and headed to the check-in. It was a breeze, and once Harry had the key card to their room, they went straight to the restaurant. When the smell of different foods hit him, Louis' belly growled. 

 

"I heard that," Harry grinned down at him. "Don't worry, little love. I'll get you fed as quickly as I can." 

 

True to his word, Harry was leading him to their private seats just a minute later, following the hostess. She led them to their private table and handed them menus with a bright smile. She left them moments later, leaving them alone with the promise of a waiter shortly. 

 

Cracking open his menu, Louis glanced down. He could read better now, but still struggled with a lot of words. His eyes flickered automatically to the pictures, as they were always an easy way for him to order without making a fool of himself. He glanced up at Harry and blushed when his gaze was returned. 

 

"You're beautiful." Harry complimented, closing his menu. 

 

The grin that stretched across his face had a mind of its own, and all thoughts of the baby flew his mind. He was finally in the moment with Harry, which is where he wanted to be. He hoped it would last. 

 

"Do you know what you want? Anything jumping out at you?" Harry asked, nodding his head to the open menu. 

 

"Oh." Louis closed it and shook his head. "No. Don't know anythin'." 

 

"Have what I'm having," Harry suggested. "I'm ordered the seafood platter. You'll love it, I promise. I know how much you love seafood." 

 

Seafood  _did_ sound good, and it eased the burden of trying to read and decipher the confusing menu, so he nodded and closed his own menu. He handed it to Harry. A small weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

 

Seconds after Harry had stacked their menus on the edge of the table, a waiter appeared, smiling and holding a notepad and pen. He greeted them, slid their menus under his arm, and took their drink orders, jotting them down before Harry ordered their main course. The waiter didn't falter at Harry's quick speaking, and left them with another big smile. 

 

When they were alone, Harry reached across the table and slid Louis' hands into his own. They were big and warm and everything Louis loved. They made him feel safe and secure.  _Harry_ made him feel safe and secure. 

 

"I love you." Harry said suddenly. "I always will. I don't want you to ever doubt that." 

 

"I-I love you too." He grew nervous under Harry's serious stare. Did Harry somehow find out? In the few minutes that they'd been sitting, did Harry find out about the baby? Is that the cause of his impromptu love confession?

 

Taking a deep breath, Harry began speaking once more, and this time, he looked nervous. "Because I have something to tell you." 

 

Fear prickled across Louis' skin, and he braced himself waiting for Harry to mention the baby, or tell him to pack up his things and go back to the bridge. He suddenly didn't want to look at Harry anymore. 

 

"I have my tour dates." Harry announced, letting out a long breath. 

 

"What?" Louis looked back up at him, surprised. 

 

"Yeah," Harry looked guilty, and he began fiddling with the silverware on the table. "I spoke to Zayn about it earlier, and we finally decided. It's really early, baby. Insanely early, actually." 

 

"When?" Louis had the overwhelming urge to coddle Harry. He sure looked like he needed it. 

 

Again, Harry hesitated, guilt written all over his face. "Three weeks. We leave for the summer tour, and it expands into fall. It's only forty shows. Shorter than my last one." 

 

"But..." Louis studied Harry's face, unable to do anything else. He'd heard things about Harry's last tour, and they weren't good things, either. He remembered Zayn telling Harry to take this tour easy. Rocks settled in his stomach. "Last tour...Zayn told m-me things." 

 

The expression that crossed Harry's face next could only be described as defeated. He put his head in his hands and exhaled. "I know. it was long and crazy. I was young and stupid. Zayn will be with me, and you can even come. Baby, I'd love it if you came. I hate the idea of you home alone. And I'd miss you too much." 

 

Louis was overwhelmed with the news, and with Harry asking him to tag along. He had no idea what to do or say, and all he could think about was the baby. He would definitely be bigger during Harry's tour, and he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for very long. Harry wasn't stupid. He would figure it out and send Louis packing, never to return. He would carry on his life while Louis raised their baby under a bridge. 

 

But what could he say? Harry looked so hopeful and earnest, and at the same time, scared and nervous. Louis couldn't abandon him, no matter what. And even though he knew the inevitability of his own abandonment, he found himself nodding. 

 

"Will think about it." He said, voice quivering. 

 

_What on earth was he going to do?_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter! i post pictures, polls, and occasional sneak-peeks of chapters to come! @therealhappily


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone here affected by the wildfires/earthquakes/hurricanes/ Puerto Rico devastation/ las vegas tragedy/ Hurricane Nate, you are in my thoughts and prayers, and this chapter is dedicated to you xoxo
> 
> i have no idea if the bahamas are fresh water or salt water and im too lazy to google
> 
> i don't know what season we're in so let's just say that it's fall in the story. sorry for the confusion.

Louis clutched the ultrasound in his hands and stared at the bathroom from his perch on the bed.  _Could he really do this? Could he tell Harry he was pregnant? Could he handle Harry's reaction?_ He meant to tell Harry at breakfast, but the time wasn't right. It didn't  _feel_ right. Harry was laughing and eating his salmon and cream cheese bagel and having a grand old time in the Bahamas. 

 

He'd lost all his courage when he saw how Harry's green eyes were sparkling. 

 

And after breakfast, Harry had rented the yacht, which they were about to head to. " _Two glorious days on the ocean."_ He'd said jovially. He was so excited and he couldn't take that away from Harry. But was it fair that while Harry was having the time of his life,  _he_ was miserable? Not only was he miserable, but he was hiding a secret; a secret that he would love to blurt out and have Harry be excited about. 

 

A secret that shouldn't even  _be_ a secret. 

 

From the bed, he watched as Harry tried to tame his hair. It always gave him struggles, especially in this heat. It was springy, almost comically so, and wouldn't cooperate when Harry would just run his hand through it and shake it to one side. It made Louis smile a bit as he watched Harry growl at the mirror. 

 

"Fuck it." Harry muttered, grabbing a hair tie. "This is ridiculous." And with a few short twirls and turns, it was in a bun. Louis quite liked the bun. He thought it was cute. 

 

"Harry," He purposely said it in a quiet voice, should he chicken out. His heart was racing in his chest but it was now or never. Harry  _had_ to know. It wasn't fair to keep this secret. Besides, Harry unfortunately heard him, and was now looking straight at him. 

 

"Baby," Harry addressed back. _Damn. He'd heard_.  "What's up? Excited for the boat?" 

 

"No." Louis answered bravely, and honestly. He just wished that the butterflies in his stomach would settle down. 

 

A concerned look crossed Harry's face and he left the bathroom. "Why's that? Do you not like water?" 

 

Louis stood and took a deep breath. Giving himself a mental pep talk, and deciding to throw all caution to the wind, he thrust the ultrasound towards Harry and watched with wide, fearful eyes as Harry stared at it. 

 

For a few minutes, the room was dead silent, only the outside world daring to make noise. None of it mattered. Louis couldn't hear anything over the rushing in his ears. He supposed it was a good thing, just in case Harry decided to hurl insults at him and kick him out. 

 

Finally, Harry's eyes met his. "Is this - " He motioned to Louis' belly. "Are you - " 

 

And that was it. That was all Harry said. No screaming, no insults, nothing. Just a few calm words and wide green eyes.  There was an unreadable emotion on his face, and Louis grew nervous. His heart was pounding in his ears. And then - 

 

"What the fuck?" Harry's words were biting and harsh, and Louis had to step back as if he'd been slapped. 

 

"Harry - " He reached for his lover, his  _best friend_ , the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with, but Harry recoiled, and it felt as if his heart had been stomped on. 

 

"What the  _fuck_ is this?" Harry demanded, tossing the ultrasound to the ground. 

 

Louis watched it flutter and land face down. His baby -  _their_ baby. His throat closed up and he couldn't feel his arms or legs. "It a baby." 

 

"No shit," Harry sneered, turning away from him. He raked a hand through his long hair and began pacing. "You thought  _now_ was a good time to tell me? When we're on vacation?" 

 

"I - " 

 

"You ruined it, that's what you did." Harry was yelling now, and it was scaring Louis to death. Harry was  _scary_ when he yelled. "How could you be so selfish? And how could you keep this a secret from me? Was this your plan all along?" 

 

"No!" He squeaked, hands going to his belly. Harry tracked the movement. 

 

"Are you sure? It seems like a great plan to me; homeless freak taken in by rich celebrity, gets pregnant on purpose to secure money for the rest of his life!" Harry scoffed, and his green eyes were blazing. 

 

"That not true!" Louis was surprised that his words came out louder than a whisper. He felt as if he were stuck in a nightmare and couldn't speak at all. It was one of the worst feelings. 

 

"Right," Harry laughed cruelly, rolling his eyes. "I think you'd better pack your bag." 

 

Panic settled deep into his chest, and Louis' hands began to shake. "Where I go?" 

 

The look Harry leveled him with scared him, but the words Harry spoke shook him to his core: "At this point, I don't care." 

 

As he watched Harry leave their room, as he watched the door slam shut, he felt nauseous.  _What were they going to do_? 

 

-

 

Louis woke up dry heaving, and barely made it to the bathroom before he was throwing up into the open toilet. His knees hit the teal tile of the bathroom floor with a sharp smack and later it would hurt, but he was more focused on violently expelling his dinner from the night before to care. 

 

Seconds later, the dim light flicked on and Harry crouched down beside him, rubbing his back and whispering kind words into his ear. When Louis had a moment to catch his breath, he heard some of what Harry was murmuring. 

 

"What's got you so sick, hm?" Harry's voice was quiet and soothing, and he ran his hand across Louis' forehead, pushing the hair away from it. It was nice, for the brief moment it lasted before he was dunking his head down again to throw up once more. 

 

"Oh, baby." Harry said when he was done. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and tugged him back, embracing him gently. Louis let his head loll against Harry's shoulder and he closed his eyes. He remembered being told that morning sickness wasn't just inherent to the morning. 

 

"Harry," He croaked. He realized that it was a dream he'd had, and that Harry didn't leave him and their baby. He was here, holding him, and kissing his temple. A few tears sprung to his eyes, and Harry caught them with his thumb. 

 

"I'm here, doll." Harry promised. "I'm right here. How are you feeling?" 

 

"Sick." Was all he could say. His energy had been wiped clean. 

 

With a small huff of laughter, Harry said, "I'm sure, baby. How about we go back to bed? We've got a big day tomorrow, if you're up for it." 

 

Louis nodded, and let Harry help him stand. The motion made his stomach lurch, but he didn't throw up again, thank goodness. He was able to walk back to the bed and sink down in the plush sheets without getting sick. 

 

He heard Harry moving about, but was too tired to open his eyes. Seconds later, a cold air blew across his skin. Harry must have moved a fan close to him, knowing just how heated his skin is. He was sure Harry could feel it through the thin fabric of his shirt, which was in fact an old one of Harry's. 

 

The bed dipped, and Harry slid in next to him. His fingers danced tentatively across Louis' bare arm. "Feeling better?" He asked. 

 

Louis nodded. With the French doors open and the cool sea air filtering in, along with the distant sounds of the waves crashing against the shores, his stomach was settling. It was the most comfortable he'd been in a long time. 

 

"Yes." He answered. His hand crawled to his stomach and he rested it there, right under his belly button. It was casual, but all he could think about was Harry making the connection. A simple gesture had him paranoid beyond belief. This pregnancy would eat away at him until he confessed to Harry. 

 

-

 

The rocking motion of the little boat they were on did absolutely nothing for his morning sickness. Which, as it turned out, happened twice more that night, and once before breakfast. At the urging of Harry, he had eaten a bagel and drank some tea, but it was soon to make an appearance. He clutched at his life jacket and faced the edge of the boat, just in case. 

 

"Right over there," The man commandeering the boat called over the wind, pointing to the horizon. "Is where a cruise ship wrecked in ninety-eight. Miraculously, everyone survived the massive fire that broke out." 

 

Louis glanced to where he was pointing and saw a huge collection of rocks. They looked out of place in the turquoise sea. 

 

"A miracle indeed." Harry agreed, nodding. He looked calm and collected, moving with the motion of the ocean unaffected. He was wearing aviators and yellow swim trunks that clashed horribly with his orange life vest. His hair was pulled into a bun, but little strands had escaped and curled with the salt of the sea. He was magnificent. 

 

"What are we d-doing exactly?" Louis asked, feeling proud that he'd almost said the whole sentence without a mistake. 

 

"Well, if the dolphins are out, we were going to go and look at them." Harry answered, peering back at the sunburned man at the back of the boat. "But if they're not, then we're just enjoying a ride on the ocean." 

 

Louis shook his head and began breathing through his nose. "Not enjoying." He managed to say before lurching forward. He began to throw up just as he felt Harry's hands on him. One was hooked on his life jacket and the other was on his hip. Did Harry really think that he was going to fall over? 

 

"Oh, love." Harry sighed from behind him. "I think you've got a bug." 

 

"I think you're right, dude." Came from behind them. "Poor ocean." 

 

Harry gave the man a sharp glare before turning his attention back to Louis. "Poor  _Louis_ ," He corrected. "Let it out, baby. We're going back to shore." He turned and told the man that, and moments later, they were headed back. 

 

When he was done throwing up, this time less violently than it was that morning, he allowed himself to be pulled against Harry. He closed his eyes and continued to breathe through his nose. Surprisingly, the waves weren't as harsh to him going back, and he found that they actually soothed him. Before he knew it, the boat was docked and Harry was helping him stand. 

 

"Here's your tip." Harry handed the man a wad of bills and guided his soulmate from the boat and onto solid ground. "Do we need to go to the doctors, doll? Do we need to head home?" 

 

They found a bench a few feet away and sat down. Louis was thankful that this seat wasn't rocking back and forth on choppy waters. He shook his head and looked at Harry. Concern was etched all over his face. 

 

"No. Don't want to ruin vacation." He answered, leaning against Harry. From the bench, they had the perfect view of the crystal clear ocean. The sun glinted off of the water and made it sparkle, as if there were thousands of tiny diamonds threaded through the waves. It was beautiful. 

 

Squeezing his hand, Harry turned Louis' face and spoke. "You wouldn't ruin it, baby. If you're sick, you're sick. But if you're really sick, then we need to get home and go to the doctors. I know there's nothing worse than being sick in a strange place." 

 

"Not sick." Louis said feebly. He thought that maybe he'd said it quiet enough so that Harry wouldn't hear, but no such luck. 

 

"Baby, you're sick. You've been sick all night, and you were just sick twenty minutes ago." Harry motioned to the ocean, where it was true; he'd just gotten sick there twenty minutes prior. 

 

"Not sick." He repeated, louder. Maybe it was the beautiful view, or the fact that Harry was so attentive, that was giving him courage. Or maybe it was because he was done lying. From the very start, he'd wanted Harry to be honest with him and he would be honest with Harry. He was sick of hiding this pregnancy and going against his own values. 

 

"Baby - " Harry began. 

 

"Not sick." Louis interrupted. "Pregnant." 

 

-

 

The worry that had been gnawing at him ever since he found out that he was pregnant soon turned into elation. All of the fear and worry that he had about Harry's reaction was ridiculous. It was nothing like his dream. In fact, it was so much better than his dream. 

 

Harry's face had morphed from confusion to happiness in seconds. He'd jumped to his feet and grabbed Louis, lifting him up and spinning him around. Then he'd remembered that Louis had been sick, and was quick to set him down. But the grin never left his face. 

 

"So," He jerked his thumb towards the ocean. "Morning sickness?" 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

"And last night, more morning sickness?" 

 

Again, Louis nodded. 

 

"God, baby. I'm so fucking happy." His dimples were taking up half of his face with how hard he was smiling, and his green eyes were brighter than they'd ever been before. "We're going to have a baby!" 

 

"You are excited?" Louis asked. He needed to hear Harry say the words for him to truly believe that him and his baby wouldn't be abandoned soon. 

 

Harry looked down at him with nothing but pure elation. "Are you kidding?" His voice was loud and happy. "I'm fucking thrilled!" As if to prove his point, he sank to his knees and lifted Louis' shirt. He stared at the curve of his soulmate's tummy and sighed.  _Pregnant_. He had gotten the love of his life pregnant. 

 

"You just..." Louis began, nervously twisting his fingers. "Told Zayn you don't want baby with m-me." 

 

Harry paused. His heart sunk. He knew exactly what Louis was talking about. Yes, he'd confessed to Zayn that he didn't want babies with Louis, or at least he  _thought_ he didn't. But now...he wanted all sorts of things with Louis. He wanted to marry this boy, to have many babies with this boy.  _His_ boy. 

 

"You heard." He stood to his full height again, but his hands never left Louis' waist. "I thought I didn't want babies with you - " 

 

"Say I am stupid." Louis reminded him sadly. He'd always thought himself as stupid, but Harry had always been there to tell him otherwise. When he'd heard those words come from Harry's mouth, especially behind his back, he couldn't help but be reminded of his parents. 

 

Guilt crossed Harry's face. " _I'm_ the stupid one, baby. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I told Zayn those things because I was afraid. But I'm not anymore. I love you so much, and I love this baby so much." 

 

It wasn't hard to believe Harry's sincere words. Louis knew that Harry loved him, and the feelings were reciprocated. And no matter what Harry had to say about his pregnancy, he was still excited for the baby. He was just glad that Harry hadn't turned him away. 

 

"I love you too." He replied. "And the baby." 

 

Harry dropped to his knees once more and stared lovingly at Louis' tummy. Standing there, on the beach, pregnant and in love, he was content to stay there forever. He was convinced that there was nothing better. 

 

-

 

When their flight landed back in New York, Harry led Louis from the private plane and onto the tarmac. The wind was whipping in their faces as they headed towards the waiting car. They slid in, greeted by the warm interior and a smiling driver. 

 

"Home, Mr. Styles?" The driver asked, starting the car. 

 

"Yes." Harry answered, planting his hand on Louis' thigh. He pulled his phone from his pocket and began a text to Zayn. "I'm inviting Zayn and Niall over later. I want to tell them the good news." 

 

"Okay." Louis didn't mention that Niall already knew. 

 

"And then we can go out to dinner to celebrate." Harry planned. "I'll make the reservation when we get home." 

 

"Sound good." Louis said. 

 

"God," Harry sighed happily, kissing Louis' temple. "This is the happiest I've ever been in my whole life. A baby, Louis. We're having a baby." 

 

Hearing those words made Louis less nervous. He really had no idea why he was so nervous to begin with. Harry knew about the baby and he was happy about it. It was all he'd been able to talk about. But, he found that with each passing word Harry spoke, the butterflies in his stomach disappeared one by one. Maybe they were just leftover nerves, or maybe nausea. 

 

Whatever it was, he stomped it down and forgot about it. For the first time in awhile, he put a smile on his face and let himself be happy with Harry, who was still chattering away about their baby. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never been to france. google told me everything i needed to know
> 
> I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait. Sometimes five stories get overwhelming. Thank you all for your continued love. xoxoxo
> 
> Merry Christmas

That evening, while Harry was bustling around, the smile never left his face. It varied in degrees, though, Louis noticed. At first, it would be just as if Harry had thought of something funny, and a hint of a smile would appear. It would gradually turn into a full blown grin, dimples and all, and stay there as he busied himself preparing for their guests. It amazed Louis at how Harry could smile and not once grow tired. 

 

"Baby, why don't you go to the wine cellar and pick something out?" Harry suggested, looking up from the artisanal cheeses they had picked up at their neighborhood market. He was going to place them on a bamboo cutting board and arrange fruits and crackers around it. Something to snack on before they left for their reservations.

 

Louis had never heard of something so fancy.  

 

"Okay." He agreed. He'd only been to the wine cellar once, and he liked it. The stones surrounding the heavy wooden door always reminded him of a castle. The walls inside were stone as well, with marble floors and a bright crystal chandelier. He always felt like a prince when he was inside. 

 

There was a row of wines that Harry had set aside, specifically for when he would ask Louis to pick one out. They were the best ones in the whole cellar, which made making a choice so much easier for his little soulmate. Granted, he'd only asked Louis to grab a single bottle weeks ago, but it still came in handy. 

 

Louis selected a bottle with a tall neck and beautiful writing across the front. It was French, he believed. He turned the lights off in the cellar and headed back upstairs. In the kitchen, he presented the bottle to Harry, who kissed his cheek. 

 

"I was thinking of this specific bottle!" He exclaimed, placing it on the counter. "It must be a soulmate thing." He said it so easily now, when months ago, the words would have left a sour taste in his mouth. He was proud of himself. 

 

"I like the bottle." Louis explained. The bottle had a long neck and the bottom was circular. It reminded him of a potion bottle he saw on a television program a few weeks ago. The purple color of the bottle made it seem magical, too. "It is why I picked it out." 

 

"Yeah?" Harry smiled, eyes sparkling. "That's why I picked it out, too. Zayn and I were in France, at this little artisan market, tripping on the cobblestones and eating nothing but pastries and cheese all day. We were sampling some wine and I bought this bottle simply because it caught my eye. I didn't even try it before I bought it." 

 

Louis could picture Harry walking down cobblestone streets with a pastry in one hand and a hunk of cheese in the other. And honestly, it didn't sound so bad to him. "It sound like you had fun." He wanted to go to France with Harry now, and eat nothing but pastries and cheese. 

 

"I did, baby." Harry nodded, handing Louis a wheat cracker with cheese smeared across. "I'll have to take you there sometime."

 

"Tell me about it." Louis requested, nibbling on the cracker. He hopped up onto the counter and waited for Harry to begin. 

 

"Well, the little town is absolutely enchanting, with winding streets and fields of lavender. The Mediterranean climate is perfect, my love. I think I watched the sunset every night, and the sunrise every morning. It's a magical place." Harry explained it all with a smile on his face. "I'll take you there in the spring." 

 

"Harry," Louis said, rubbing his belly. "Baby will be here in spring." 

 

Harry glanced down to where Louis was caressing his belly. "Then we'll go the next spring. Or we'll take our baby with us. They would only make it more magical." He placed his hands on Louis' knees and kissed his lovers nose. 

 

"What if baby do not like France?" Louis asked. It was a silly question and he giggled when he asked. 

 

Poking Louis' nose, Harry lifted his soulmate up and onto the counter next to the cutting board. He was slicing some soft cheeses but stopped to give his lover the attention he deserved. "Then we'll have to go someplace else. Or leave the baby at home and go ourselves." 

 

Gasping, Louis covered his mouth. He wasn't offended though. Harry could tell by the gleam in his eye. "Can't leave baby alone!" He squealed. Harry's hands were at his waist and he gripped the taller mans wrists. He was ticklish right where Harry's hands were squeezing him. 

 

"Of course not, baby. We'd have Niall and Zayn babysit. I think they would love our baby." Harry smiled. "How does that sound?" 

 

"I think they love our baby too." Louis agreed. He didn't mention that Niall was already picking out names for it. He didn't want to hear Niall and Harry battle it out over the dinner table. 

 

Harry was quiet, but continued to work with a small smile on his face. He assembled some grapes on the cutting board, a few sprigs of parsley, because he was  _that_ extra. He put a few mandarins as well, because he'd noticed that Louis was eating them a lot more lately. He loved that Louis was already craving certain things, and he was excited to go on three-am food craving runs. 

 

"Hey, baby?" He paused suddenly, large hands gripping the tiny orange fruits. 

 

Louis looked up from where he was leaning over the cutting board, nibbling on a slice of cheese. He blinked once, as a response, and continued to personally study each and every thing on the board. 

 

"Were you scared to tell me you were pregnant?" Might as well drop the bombshell while they were alone and in good spirits. 

 

Louis froze, hand paused midair, holding a cracker. He glanced at Harry and dropped the food. "Do not be mad." He pleaded, right off the bat. "But baby is scary and Harry was scary - " 

 

"Hold on," Harry held a hand up. "You think I'm scary?" There was no masking the hurt in his voice or in his eyes. 

 

"No!" Louis exclaimed, quick to reach for Harry, to assure him that it's not what he meant. When his hands reached the fabric of Harry's shirt, he tugged. He felt relief when Harry stepped closer.

 

"Then what?" Harry pressed. He spread his hands over Louis' thighs. It was important to really dote on Louis during the next few months. 

 

"Harry  _voice_ scary." Louis elaborated. "When he yell." He wasn't scared to tell Harry that. Sure, a few months ago, he would have been terrified. But he was pregnant with Harry's baby, for God's sake, and they were in love. He felt safe with Harry. 

 

"I wouldn't have yelled at you." Harry's reply was quiet. He rubbed Louis' thighs, thinking briefly and happily that they would grow soon. Everything of Louis' would grow; his belly, his thighs, his bottom, his wardrobe, even, as he would have to have bigger clothes. "I'm excited. How could I be mad at you for something that you had no control over? You can't get yourself pregnant."

 

Louis giggled. "No, can't." He agreed. His eyes had a new sparkle to them. A sparkle that Harry had put there, and a sparkle he vowed to keep there. He watched as Louis curled both of his hands over his still-flat belly. "There a baby in here." 

 

Harry grinned. "There's a baby in there." He nodded. " _Our_ baby." 

 

"Love our baby." Louis looked at him so lovingly that his heart actually began to sing. He was so lucky to have this sweet creature in his life. 

 

"I love our baby, too." 

 

-

 

"So, you're really excited?" Zayn asked Harry later that evening. While Niall and Louis were in the den, snacking on the cheese tray, Zayn had followed Harry into the kitchen. Harry was getting his pregnant lover some ginger ale as he couldn't have alcohol. 

 

Harry nodded, dropping a few ice cubes into a glass. "I am. One hundred percent." Every time he thought about being a father, he got butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to shout it to the world. 

 

"I'm happy for you." Zayn clapped his friend on the back. He knew that Harry had his doubts and fears about Louis, and having children, and being soulmates with a hybrid. He'd had to walk Harry through with some advice many a time. 

 

"I really can't stop thinking about it, Zayn." Harry gushed, pouring the ginger ale into a glass. "God, I keep picturing a little baby with my eyes and Louis' nose. Brown wispy hair and a cute little giggle. Chubby cheeks and tiny hands and feet. Zayn! I'm going to be a daddy." 

 

A big grin bloomed across Zayn's face. Ever since he'd known Harry, he'd been so against soulmates and settling down with one person. He'd snub the idea of a relationship, settling for one night stands. It drove Zayn crazy, especially after Harry met Louis. The little hybrid was so sweet and pure, and Harry was nothing but cruel to him. He was glad to see Harry's change, and he was excited for his friend. 

 

"Already have names picked out?" He laughed, putting the ginger ale up for Harry. 

 

Harry gasped, eyes widened. "No! Zayn, I completely forgot about names. I need a piece of paper and a pen. I have to speak to Louis." 

 

"Hey, dude." Zayn held his hands up and patted Harry's back. "First, we need to let the baby get bigger than the size of a lima bean. And it might help if you two knew what you were having, so there's another ten weeks of waiting. You have plenty of time to think of baby names. Right now, let's get back to the den and celebrate your happiness." 

 

"You're right." Harry nodded, walking with Zayn. "You're right. We have plenty of time to think of all that. And I should probably ask Louis when choosing baby names." 

 

"Ask Louis what?" Louis peeked up from the half-empty cheese platter with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. It was clear that he and Niall were laughing about something earlier. He paused, took a deep breath, and then asked again, "I-I mean, ask  _me_ what." He corrected proudly. 

 

Harry crossed the room and handed Louis his ginger ale. After that, he wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders and kissed his temple. "That's my boy." He beamed with pride. "And I was telling Zayn about how excited I was to choose baby names." 

 

At the mention of baby names, Louis' face lit up. "Forgot about that!" He exclaimed. He took a sip of his ginger ale and handed it back to Harry, who was more than happy to hold it for him. "W-we need to think of good names." 

 

"We will." Harry promised. "We'll think of the best name for our baby." 

 

"You two are so cute." Niall gushed. Zayn could see the hearts in his eyes, but was fully unprepared when Niall turned to him and asked, "When can we have that? I prefer by next Christmas." 

 

Zayn gaped at him, mouth opening and closing. He was sure that he looked like an idiot, but Harry's laughter broke through his shock and eased his turmoil. 

 

"You have just a smidge over a year," He raised his own glass of scotch and toasted Zayn. "Godspeed, my friend." 

 

"Like that idea." Louis looked at Niall. "You have baby, and they will be friends! If Niall have baby in D-December, my baby will only be seven month old! That perfect!" 

 

The laughter and jest in the room died down after Louis' statement, and Harry looked at him in surprise. Not only was the sentence near perfect, but Louis said it fluently and flawlessly and did the math perfectly. He was right; if their baby was born in May, and Niall had one in December, their baby  _would_ be seven months, depending on how Niall timed it. 

 

"What?" Louis looked around nervously. He was suddenly shy and he blushed, tucking his face into Harry's chest. 

 

"No, baby, don't hide." Harry sat his glass down and cupped Louis' face in his hands. With a crooked grin, he said, "I'm just so damn proud of you. That's all." He kissed Louis' forehead and pulled away. 

 

"Now that we've decided that Niall and I are having a baby in December," Zayn announced dryly, checking his watch. "H, isn't the reservation at six? It's five-thirty now." 

 

Harry blinked at him. In all of the fun of the evening, he had completely forgotten about their reservation. "Oh, shit." He nodded. "Of course. You're right. How could I have forgotten? This is a night to celebrate my baby and  _our_ baby." 

 

Louis giggled, allowing Harry to lead him into the foyer. As he slipped his own shoes on, Harry helped him with his coat, making sure he was bundled up. After a scarf was draped around his neck and gloves were slid onto his hands, he was ready, and he stood patiently while the others got ready. He felt special. Harry had made him and their baby his number one priority. 

 

"We ready?" Harry asked, finishing the top button of his coat. He tucked a scarf into the neck of the coat and opened the front door. Louis went out first, then Niall, followed by Zayn and Harry, who locked the door. 

 

"Be careful of those steps!" He called, rushing forward to help Louis down them. "I didn't ice them yet. I really wasn't expecting to come back from the beach to snow covering my house." 

 

"Get used to it." Niall said, his voice muffled by his scarf. "Weatherman's calling for more tonight." 

 

"Actually," Zayn was the first to the bottom, but he still held Niall's hand as his lover hopped down the last two steps. His heart leapt, thinking Niall would slip and fall and die. "More before Christmas and after. Several feet, I think." 

 

"Jesus." Harry muttered. He would have to do his own brushing up on the weather and make plans. They'd have to stock up on food and water, and he'd make sure the two generators he had worked, and then he'd make sure the  _other_ two generators he used as backup worked too. He'd have to seal the windows and bring in more firewood, and make sure none of the doorways would allow a draft. In his mind, he was picturing a winter apocalypse, and with a pregnant lover to take care of, that's what he would plan for. Better safe than sorry. 

 

"No driver?" Zayn asked, eyebrows raised. He opened the door to Harry's rover and let Niall slide in first. 

 

"No." Harry answered, helping Louis into the passengers side. Once seated, he slid the seat belt across Louis' body, stopping to lean down and kiss his tummy. The giggle he got was totally worth it. "Gave him the holiday off." 

 

"It's December fourth." Zayn reminded him. It was ludicrous that Harry gave his driver a whole month off, but then again, understandable. Harry was a sucker for the holidays, and he wanted everyone to have the chance to celebrate it with no regrets. 

 

"Yes." Harry agreed when he was in the drivers seat. He started the car and immediately turned on the heated seats. Niall and Zayn hummed in appreciation. "I also bought his family a vacation and gave him a holiday bonus of five thousand dollars." 

 

With a low whistle, Niall moved the scarf from his mouth and said, "If I didn't have my sugar daddy, I'd definitely be working for you." He winked at Zayn and blew him a kiss, getting an eye-roll in response. 

 

"You're lucky I have your initials tattooed on my skin." Zayn muttered, buckling his own seat belt. He pointed to Niall's. "Buckle up. I love you too much to be picking up the pieces of your body off the highway." 

 

Niall buckled, and then put his hand over his heart. "Oh, Zayn," He said in a falsetto. "You make me swoon." 

 

"Seriously, Zayn," Harry laughed, staring the car and pulling out onto the road. "With words like that, how are other men like myself supposed to compete? Leave some options for the rest of us." 

 

"Fuck off." Zayn groaned, leaning his head back against the seat. "All of you." 

 

Niall leaned across the seat and kissed Zayn on his scruffy cheek. "Don't you worry, big guy." He squeezed Zayn's hand. "You can punish me later tonight." 

 

"They're talking about sex." Louis said knowingly to Harry, giggling at Zayn's louder groan and Niall's cackle. 

 

Harry reached over to hold Louis' hand over the console, and he brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "I know, baby." He agreed with a smile. 

 

"Where are we going, H?" Zayn asked a few moments later. He was unable to enjoy the spread Harry had made, because Niall and Louis commandeered it from the start and almost finished it off. 

 

"The Tavern, uptown." Harry answered, stopping at a stop sign. "I didn't want to do anything international, because he's been getting sick at seafood already. I figured American cuisine was the best bet. I'm not in the business of making him sick today." 

 

"Seafood." Louis shuddered and made a face. The mere thought of anything that lived in the ocean made him want to gag. 

 

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Niall chimed in. "But doesn't the Tavern have a bar?" 

 

"Yes," Zayn nodded. "But you're not drinking tonight." 

 

Niall whined and pouted, blinking his big eyes at Zayn, but Zayn wouldn't budge. He shook his head and gave Niall another firm  _no_. But by the time they reached the restaurant, Niall had talked Zayn into allowing him one drink, which was enough for him. 

 

Getting out at the restaurant, Harry handed the keys to the valet and helped Louis out of the Rover. They walked into the restaurant at six o'clock on the dot and the host led them to their table. They all sat and ordered their drinks; Harry and Louis getting water with lemon, Zayn getting a red wine, and Niall a white wine. 

 

"I don't think I've been here before." Zayn noted, looking around. "I like the decor." Zayn was a bit of an interior design snob, having taken a few courses in school, as he'd almost majored in it. 

 

The ceiling was high, with exposed, dark wooden beams stretching across it. Between the beams hung different exposed light bulb fixtures, which Harry supposed were cool to some people. To him, they were awfully bright. The floors were slate gray and matched the light fixtures. The tables scattered around the room were wooden and square, as were the seats they were sitting on. All in all, it wasn't the comfiest of places, with the potted plants and ivy climbing up the walls and across the tops of the incredibly large windows, but all in all, he liked it. 

 

"It's nice," Harry hummed, glancing around as well. It was a bit too hipster-y for him, still. "Farm to table, which I'm hoping Louis will be able to keep down." 

 

"I'm hungry." Louis stated, tapping his fingers against the table. "And thirsty.  _Baby_ is hungry and thirsty." 

 

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" He searched the room for anyone, and finally spotted a waiter at the bar, getting what looked like the beverages they ordered. "I think that's us at the bar. Shouldn't be a long wait." 

 

 

Louis hummed, glancing around. He took his time reading the huge chalkboard on the wall facing him, liking the colorful chalk that was used. "What's farm to table?" Louis asked Harry moments later. "There a farm here?" 

 

"No, doll." Harry shook his head. He situated their seats so that they were closer, and then answered. "It means that the food is fresher and tastes better. It's more natural than what you'd get in, say, a diner or a drive-through. Also, I'm very proud of you for reading that chalkboard correctly." 

 

Louis preened and leaned his head onto Harry's shoulder. Under the table, their hands were clasped together.

 

"Healthier, too." Zayn tacked on. "See, over there on the window sill? They've got herbs planted over there. Instead of using ones that come ground up and in jars, they use fresher ones because a lot of people think it's better." 

 

Louis looked to where Zayn was pointing, and sure enough, lining the large window was a row of potted herbs. Little sprouts popped up from the tops of the pots they were in, making Louis smile. "Want to do that." 

 

"The ground is too frozen right now." Harry told him. "But we can put them in pots, just like that, and line them up in our kitchen. How does that sound?" 

 

"Sound great." Louis was pleased with the answer. "So hungry." He gripped his stomach and leaned back in his chair. His left ear twitched once, making Harry grin. 

 

"I don't think you'll have to wait any longer, my love." Harry said, sitting up straighter. The waiter was walking over, balancing their beverages in his hands. When he reached the table, he passed them out and handed them menus. 

 

"Sorry for the wait," He apologized. His name tag said  _Reed_ , and he pulled a notepad from his pocket. "Would you like to order an appetizer to enjoy while you wait? Our appetizers of the day are as followed: fresh garden salsa with homemade corn tortilla chips, baked, not fried, twisted bruschetta on freshly baked bread - " 

 

"What makes the bruschetta twisted?" Zayn asked. 

 

"The bruschetta is covered lightly in olive oil, and topped with shredded free-range chicken, grilled onions, garlic, and tomatoes." Reed answered automatically. Harry wondered how many times in a day he was asked that question. 

 

"Huh." Zayn nodded. "What else?" 

 

Looking down at his notepad, Reed continued to list off the appetizers. "A salmon and beet salad on a bed of mixed greens, and a rice and quinoa bowl topped with avocado and tomato and drizzled lightly with oil and vinaigrette." 

 

"Definitely staying away from the salad," Harry said to Louis, who nodded. Just the thought of salmon made his stomach turn. "What sounds good to you, baby?" 

 

"What was the first option?" Louis asked, quietly but perfectly. 

 

"A garden salsa, doll." Harry answered. "Or did you want the bruschetta?" 

 

Shaking his head, Louis looked to the waiter, and then back to Harry. "Not know what that is." 

 

"It's a type of bread, baby, and it's topped with chicken and tomatoes and garlic." Harry explained. 

 

"And grilled onions." Reed piped in, pen poised above his notepad. He flashed Harry a smile when Harry looked up at him. 

 

"It all sound good." Louis shrugged. "Harry order." 

 

"I think we'll have the salsa and the bruschetta." Harry said, turning to Zayn and Niall. "What about you two?" 

 

"Honestly," Niall answered. "I think we'll have the same. Everything else sounded way too adventurous for us." 

 

Zayn nodded in agreement, flipping his menu open. "What even is quinoa?" He asked, making sure Reed was gone. The last thing he needed was a lecture on quinoa. 

 

"Beats me." Harry shrugged. They all sat in silence, perusing the menus. Zayn and Niall had their heads pressed together, muttering something to each other every now and then, and Harry helped Louis read his options. The hybrid was getting so much better at reading, but he doubted himself sometimes, especially in public. 

 

Reed came over about six minutes later, presenting them with their appetizers. "The portions look small," He said, placing everything on the table. "But trust me, they will hit the spot." 

 

"It's quite alright," Harry nodded. "An appetizer isn't meant to fill you up." 

 

"Right." Reed said, clicking his pen. "Are we ready to order?" 

 

"What's the kitchen wait time?" Zayn asked. Harry rolled his eyes. No matter where they went, Zayn always asked what the kitchen wait time was. He had a thing about letting his appetizer settle before eating anything else, and he also didn't want to be rushed when eating an appetizer. 

 

"If you all order now, I'd say you have about twenty minutes." Reed answered, looking to the kitchen, and then over to the industrial sized clock hanging on one wall. "We like to prepare our food and we take our time to not only make it taste good, but look good as well." 

 

"Understandable." Zayn nodded. The appetizers weren't much, and Niall would eat most of them. He felt comfortable ordering now. He listed off what he wanted from the menu and handed it to Reed, who tucked it under his arm. 

 

"Anyone else?" Reed looked to Niall. 

 

"I'll have what he's having." Niall closed his menu and handed it over. 

 

"We're going to be ordering the same thing, too." Harry informed Reed, handing over the last two menus. He ordered while Louis reached for the tray of bruschetta and took a bite. An array of flavors exploded onto his tongue and he shoved the other half inside of his mouth before he was done chewing. 

 

"Careful, baby." Harry rubbed his back for a few seconds before dipping into the salsa. "I have to admit, I think I like this place." 

 

"Honestly, for me, it's the atmosphere." Niall agreed. "The food is just a plus." 

 

Zayn raised his eyebrows. "This time? I thought food was the number one deciding factor?" 

 

Elbowing him gently in the ribs, Niall scoffed. "Not  _all_ the time." He defended. "I can't enjoy my food if the atmosphere is shit." 

 

"He has a point." Harry agreed. "The atmosphere makes or breaks a place. Hell, I wouldn't eat a plate Gordon Ramsey made if he served it to me in a dingy, half-lit diner with sticky tables." 

 

"I guess." Zayn acquiesced.  "I will admit, both are good so far." 

 

"What did Zayn order?" Louis asked, breaking a tortilla chip in half. 

 

"Niall and I ordered the pizza margherita." Zayn answered. "It was listed on the menu as a favorite." 

 

"And a favorite it is," Niall nodded, rubbing his stomach. "I just hope the crust is good. It's so easy to mess up a pizza crust." 

 

"Should be good." Zayn said. "We didn't order the gluten free." 

 

"What is pizza mar...marg..." Louis struggled to say the name, as it was complicated for him and didn't roll off of his tongue the way he'd like. He didn't grow frustrated though, and instead looked to Harry. 

 

"Margherita, doll baby." Harry helped. "It's pizza with tomatoes, mozzarella, and fresh basil. It's good, but it's not my favorite. Basil can be very strong." 

 

"It sound good." Louis smiled at Niall and Zayn. 

 

"You can try a piece, if you'd like." Niall offered. "Gotta keep that baby full and healthy." 

 

Louis giggled and looked down at his stomach, rubbing it gently. "Baby is so hungry right now." 

 

"What did you two order?" Zayn asked. He nibbled on a piece of bruschetta, remembering each and every flavor that came across his tongue so that he could copycat the recipe at home. 

 

"We got the Italian sausage sandwiches." Harry answered, stomach rumbling at the thought of the food. "I wanted a shrimp po'boy, but baby here can't have seafood, and the Italian cold-cut looked good, but I'm iffy on him having deli meats." 

 

"I wanted sausage sandwich." Louis informed the two across from him. "Harry say it will be good." 

 

"What's it got on it?" Niall asked, munching a chip. He was tempted to ask for a container of salsa to go. 

 

"If I remember the description, it's got sausages stuffed into a crispy bun and covered in melted cheese and sauce. Garlic was in there somewhere, too." Harry answered. 

 

"What, no free range pigs and freshly harvested wheat?" Zayn asked in surprise, mocking the menu's pretentious descriptions. 

 

"No," Harry laughed. "Not today." 

 

"It sounds good, though." Niall licked his lips. He was thinking about changing his order, but his love and want for pizza trumped the sandwich. He tucked the name of it away, because he knew they would be visiting the restaurant again shortly, if he had any say in it. 

 

-

 

"I'm stuffed." Niall groaned, sliding into the back of Harry's Rover. Behind him, Zayn rolled his eyes and climbed in, shutting the door. He moved the container of salsa Niall had bought to the floor and buckled his seat belt. 

 

"You were just wanting dessert three minutes ago." He reminded his blonde lover. "Remember? You wanted chocolate cake?" 

 

"There chocolate cake at my house." Louis peeked at the backseat. "Niall and Zayn can come over again." 

 

"We have to, anyway." Niall sat up and pulled his seat belt across his body. He was no longer stuffed, and instead was craving chocolate cake. "But we'd love to stay for chocolate cake." 

 

Harry opened the drivers side door, after tipping the valet, and climbed in. "Who has chocolate cake?" 

 

"We do!" Louis told him. "Niall and Zayn are comin' over." 

 

"Fine with me." Harry shrugged, pulling away from the restaurant. "Did you like your food, baby?" 

 

Louis nodded and rubbed his belly. "Baby loved food." He replied. "Wanna go back." 

 

"We'll definitely be going back there." Harry agreed. After making a few careful turns, they were on the road and back to his house. He peeked through to the rear view mirror and spoke to Zayn and Niall. "Are you two coming back?" 

 

"Of course. I was promised a chocolate cake." Niall scoffed. He wasn't one to turn down dessert. 

 

"I want cake, too, please." Louis smiled over at Harry. 

 

"If cake is what you want," Harry began. "Then cake is what you'll get." He was there to cater to Louis, and he couldn't wait for the next few months. He was going to treat Louis like a queen, and they were going to have a baby, and his entire life would be complete. 

 

He'd never been more excited for anything in his life. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Week Ten: Your baby is the size of a prune. The first thing you might notice is a slight roundness to your lower abdomen. On your baby's to-do list this week: build bones and cartilage. On your agenda: increase fiber intake._ _Feeling emotional? Mood swings are mostly felt during the first trimester. But be warned: they often return for the last few months of pregnancy._ _Between food cravings and aversions, your weight is probably down. And that's okay - your baby's nutritional needs are minuscule at this point._

 

Harry ran the tip of his pointer finger from Louis' belly button to the top of his underwear. The hybrid was sleeping peacefully on his back, head turned and nose twitching every now and then. He  _was_ curled up with Harry, who had gone from sleeping next to him, to hovering over him, watching. Harry was so in love with Louis, and every little thing about him. 

 

And now, he was in love with the little ten-week bean inside of Louis' tummy. The bean  _he_ had put there. The bean that was now,  _finally_ , making Louis' lower tummy swell just the tiniest bit. Harry swore he could see it, and he was so in love with it. He couldn't wait until Louis needed bigger clothes. He couldn't wait to see the hybrid's belly stretch his shirts out. 

 

"My sweet love." He cooed quietly. He knew that Louis needed his sleep now more than ever, and it was still fairly early. His internal clock woke him up, but he was going to call into work. The sight before him was just too precious to get up and leave. 

 

Louis snuffled and shifted just slightly, his shirt rucking up even more. His little nose twitched, as did the ears on his head. His eyelashes fluttered and his pink lips parted. His fingers twitched and Harry reached forward to grab them, bringing them up to his mouth. He kissed the pad of each finger lovingly and held the hand against his cheek. He hoped that their baby got Louis' delicate features. 

 

"I love you more than anything in the world." He whispered, moving to kiss Louis' soft cheek. "You and our baby." 

 

He took one last, long look at Louis before laying back down. He made sure that the blankets were covering Louis' body, and then his own. He made sure that their bodies were lined up perfectly, as they fit like puzzle pieces. He kissed Louis' temple and wound his arm around Louis' middle, hand resting by his belly, and closed his eyes. Since he wasn't going into work, he would spend the day with the love of his life. 

 

-

 

When Harry woke up for the second time, the bed beside him was empty. The sheets were still rumpled and warm, meaning that Louis hadn't been up for more than ten minutes. He stood, stretched, and padded down the hallway and to the stairs. From the top, he heard noise from the kitchen. That would be his pregnant lover. He made his way downstairs, scratching at his bare stomach. 

 

"Morning, doll." He greeted Louis, who was standing in front of the stove. Ever since he'd been taking cooking classes, he was always excited to use the stove. It made Harry incredibly nervous. 

 

"Mornin'." Louis waved a small hand. "Want breakfast?" 

 

"Of course I do." Harry nodded, walking across the heated kitchen floors. In the cold January air, it was welcome. "Anything you make, I love." He stopped behind Louis and wrapped his arms around the hybrids waist. "What are you making?" 

 

"A lot." Louis answered. "Zayn and Niall are coming over." 

 

Harry hummed, feeling pride at the way Louis could speak without stuttering or messing his words up. "When will they be here?" 

 

Louis glanced at the clock on the stove. He was getting better at telling time. "Niall say ten." It was nine-thirty. 

 

"Need me to do anything?" He offered, walking over to the coffee machine. It was a large piece of equipment, expensive, but worth it. He smiled when he saw that Louis had already brewed a pot, and the carafe was full of sweet coffee. How had he missed the smell of it?

 

"Uh...don't know." Louis shrugged, chopping up vegetables for omelettes. Harry watched for a few seconds before putting his coffee mug down onto the counter. 

 

"I'll make some waffles." He declared, walking over to the refrigerator. He opened the French doors and peered inside. "We've got some blueberries and strawberries that need to be eaten." 

 

"Sound good." Louis hummed, leaving the counter. He walked up beside Harry and ducked underneath his arms. Standing in front of his baby daddy, he reached into the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs. He giggled when he turned around and Harry kissed his nose. 

 

"How's my baby?" Harry asked fondly, grabbing what he needed when Louis was done. He shut the doors with a bump of his hip and walked over to the pantry. 

 

"Which one?" Louis asked, a hint of ornery in his voice. 

 

"Both," Harry answered, returning from the pantry with an armful of needed ingredients. He deposited them onto the counter before placing both of his hands on Louis' face and pulling him in for a searing kiss. "I forgot to do that this morning." 

 

Louis giggled breathlessly. "Babies are fine." He answered. "Me and little tummy baby." 

 

Harry smiled, and he was so sure that his face was going to crack from the amount of fond he had for his boy. "Good. Did you eat anything this morning? I don't want you waiting until Niall and Zayn get here." 

 

"Ate a muffin." Louis answered, resuming his work at the stove. Zayn and Niall were always early, and he didn't want to be unprepared for his guests. He'd already set the dining room table. That was the easy part of brunch. 

 

"Good." Harry nodded, busying himself with preparing the waffles.  _Now the waffle iron he'd spent money on frivolously wouldn't go to waste_. They worked in silence, only pausing to kiss one another every few minutes. While the waffles were cooking, Harry put some bacon and potatoes in a big frying pan. They would all more than likely sit around and eat and talk for a good few hours, and he wanted there to be food aplenty. 

 

Just as he was plating the last waffle onto the heaping plate, the doorbell rang. Louis was already done, having just finished his last omelette, and he wiped his hands onto a tea towel and hurried out of the kitchen. Harry stayed back, finishing. He heard all the greetings, and a few moments later, everyone came trudging back into the kitchen. 

 

"Hey Harry," Niall greeted, putting a plate down onto the counter. "It's chocolate banana bread." 

 

"Awesome, thanks." 

 

"Zayn's got the breakfast sandwiches." Niall told him, picking the plate up again. "I'm going to carry these into the dining room." He left, and Zayn followed. 

 

"Did you already put the orange juice out?" Harry asked, grabbing the waffles and the bowl of fruit. 

 

Louis nodded. "Even put it in pitcher." He answered, grabbing up everything he made in one hand and the potatoes and bacon in the other. They left the kitchen and entered the dining room. With the wall to ceiling windows open, there wasn't much sunlight, but Louis preferred the heavy snowfall to the sun anyway. 

 

"Everything looks so good." Niall praised, taking a plate from Louis and putting it in the middle of the table. Soon, the white tablecloth was barely visible underneath all of the food. 

 

They sat, with Harry pouring coffee and Niall pouring the orange juice. Zayn was helping himself to some waffles while Louis grabbed a bit of everything. 

 

"I can honestly say, Zayn." Harry said a few minutes later. "I have never had a chicken sandwich for breakfast." 

 

"It's on a biscuit, so," Zayn shrugged, taking a bite out of his own sandwich. 

 

"Spicy." Louis commented. He liked it, and he grabbed two more and sat them on his already-full plate. He grabbed the maple syrup and gave his bacon and waffles a hearty dousing. "But good." 

 

"It's very good." Harry agreed, chewing. 

 

"So, let's talk baby." Niall suggested, sipping his coffee. "Harry, are you excited?" 

 

"More than anything." Harry answered, nodding. He topped his waffles with some fruit and added some syrup and whipped cream. There was a bowl of powdered sugar sitting on the table, but he feared the worst would happen if he added it. 

 

"Obviously this puts your career on hold." Zayn said. 

 

"Not quite." Harry shook his head. "I'll still produce songs and write them, but for now, releasing an album and touring is so out of the realm of possibility for me right now. My focus needs is Louis and our baby." 

 

Zayn nodded in understanding. "I get it, man. You need to be with yours right now. And you've got that song out, so that should be enough to last people for awhile. How long are you thinking of taking?" 

 

Harry looked at Louis, who shrugged, mouth full of food. "Maybe a year after the baby is born? I don't really know for certain. I won't really know until the baby is born. And really, if I can get a lot of work done before the baby gets here, then that's better. I'll get an album or two produced and then work from home. How do you feel about that, baby?" 

 

Louis blinked. He'd been in his own little world, eating away happily. "About what?" He asked, reaching for his glass of juice. 

 

Harry chuckled. "About me staying home with you for a year after the baby is born. And about me working from home." 

 

"Want Harry around all the time." Louis answered, rubbing at his belly. There was no bump, just the pudge he'd always had and the pudge that Harry loved, but neither of them could wait until his stomach would grow. "Do not care if you work from home. Just as long as you're home." 

 

Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Louis' temple. "Sweet boy." He cooed. 

 

"I think it's a good idea. We'll finish up as many records as we can in the next seven months and then you can start writing. Honestly, I think being here would be the best for not only you, but Louis and the baby. He'll need a lot of help the first few months." 

 

Harry agreed. He knew that Louis knew he was pregnant, and how the process worked, but did he know just how hard being a parent would be? The late nights, the endless hours of crying, mountains of laundry and diapers. Of course he would be there, but he didn't want to do everything. He didn't want to make Louis feel like he didn't know what he was doing. They would both help each other. 

 

"Have you all thought of names?" Zayn asked, effectively moving the conversation to something Harry actually wanted to talk about it. 

 

Louis shook his head. "Want to wait until we see baby." He answered, cutting up his syrup-soaked waffle and sticking it in his mouth. 

 

Harry nodded in agreement. "I agree. We'll probably toss some names around when we figure out what we're having, but how can you really give a baby a name without seeing them first?" 

 

"I can understand that." Niall nodded. "Zayn and I have been trying for a baby, too." 

 

Zayn went wide-eyed and turned to face Niall. "Well...we haven't really." 

 

"We have." Niall smirked, patting Zayn's arm. 

 

"Uh," Zayn wiped his mouth. "Not using a condom a few times isn't really trying, per say..." 

 

Harry made a face. "Totally is, dude. Not wearing a condom while knowing the consequences is totally planning for a baby." 

 

"We didn't really plan to not use a condom." Niall elaborated. "But we loved the feeling so much that it just sort of kept happening." He looked to Zayn, who looked mildly panicked. 

 

Harry poured himself some more coffee and took a sip. "Well, we want an invitation to the baby shower." He raised his mug in a toast. 

 

"Can y-you name the baby after me?" Louis added, a sly smirk on his face. He was getting the hang of banter. Niall grinned and nodded, while Zayn slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. 

 

"Let's change the subject, please." Zayn requested, groaning. 

 

"Sure." Harry chuckled, scooting his chair closer to Louis'. He slung an arm over the back and stared at his friends. With a sly grin, he said, "So, let's talk play dates." 

 

-

 

As the days went on, Harry found it increasingly harder to work from home, knowing that his pregnant hybrid was somewhere in the house, walking around pregnant. It especially didn't help that he had several pictures of Louis and several ultrasounds lining his desktop. Hell, even his screensaver was a picture of them before Christmas. They were bundled up and grinning, and a matching smile broke across his face. 

 

Fuck work. He could skip a day. He pushed himself back from the desk and left his office, walking down the soft carpet of the hallway. A few moments of searching told him that Louis wasn't upstairs, so he headed downstairs. Louis wasn't in the den, or the kitchen, or the library or the bathrooms. There was only one more place he could be, so he headed past the kitchen. 

 

Like he thought, Louis was on their covered porch, relaxing in a chaise lounge by the fireplace. He was covered with a soft white blanket and had a book open on his lap. The room was dim, partially because of the snowy weather outside, but also because Louis had a single light on. It was because he was napping, head tilted to the side. The flickering from the fireplace cast a soft glow across his face. 

 

Harry sat on the edge of the chaise and rubbed his thumb across Louis' soft cheek. It made his button nose twitch and Harry couldn't help but smile. Louis had been napping more frequently, and Harry often found him in the most random places, fast asleep. He knew that it was his baby making his lover so tired. 

 

"Baby," He said quietly, rubbing across Louis' belly. He couldn't wait until there was actually a bump. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of it. 

 

Louis stirred, and his eyes opened a tiny crack. When he saw that it was Harry, he blinked a few times and stretched his body out like a cat, squeaking as he did so. His shirt rode up at the bottom and Harry's eyes were glued to it. 

 

"What?" He asked, closing his book and rolling over. He curled up next to Harry and blinked up at him. 

 

"I missed you." Harry smiled down at him. 

 

"Missed you too." Louis replied, reaching forward to grab Harry's hand. That was another thing about his pregnancy - he always wanted to be touching Harry. It made him feel better. 

 

"Do you want to eat lunch?" Harry asked, glancing down at his watch. It was nearing one, and he didn't want Louis to go very long without food. Not that Louis would forget to remind Harry when it was time to eat. 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

"Do you want to go out or order in?" He asked, moving his hand from Louis' belly to his thigh. It was delightfully thick. 

 

"Whatever you want." Was Louis' quiet, sleepy reply. 

 

"Okay..." Harry tried a different approach. "What are you in the mood for? French, Japanese, Chinese? We could go to that soup and salad place again. You liked that place, right? Or we could go to that delicatessen again, or - " 

 

"Mexican." Louis interrupted. He was gazing up at Harry, eyes swimming with affection. Harry briefly wondered if it was possible for his heart to combust from love and adoration for one single person. 

 

He raised his eyebrows. "In the mood for spicy food?" He knew that Louis had been craving sweets, so this was a new development. Louis gave a single nod and sat up. His hair was ruffled and Harry reached up to smooth it down. 

 

"Want to eat here." Louis told him. He looked to the fireplace, and then to the snow outside. He was feeling cozy, and didn't want the hustle and bustle of the streets and the noise of the restaurant to destroy that. 

 

"Of course." Harry nodded. "Let's go pull some menus out and see what we want, okay?" 

 

He helped Louis stand and they walked into the kitchen together. They had a drawer specifically for take-out menus, and since Louis' pregnancy, it had grown according to his cravings. It ranged from Greek restaurants to street vendors, and everything in between. He picked out the ones for Mexican food and laid them out across the marble island. Louis perched himself onto a stool and began to rifle through them. 

 

"Ch-chim..." He tried to pronounce, glancing up at Harry through his eyelashes for help. He didn't need a lot, because he'd been working on his reading and writing and had gotten so much better, but sometimes words threw him for a loop, especially ones he didn't really say on a daily basis. 

 

Harry glanced down at the menu, right to where Louis' finger was pointing. "Chimichanga." He provided. 

 

"What is it?" Louis asked, already searching through more options. 

 

"It's a deep fried burrito. I think you'd like it, but the baby might not like all the grease." Harry answered. 

 

Louis hummed his response. "What you getting?" He asked. 

 

"I'm not sure yet." Harry answered. "I want a little bit of everything. Maybe I'll get a sampler. This one has all sorts of things." He pointed to an option on his takeout menu. Louis leaned over the counter and read the upside down print. 

 

"Sound good." He sat back after a few moments, and Harry chuckled. There was no way Louis read that upside down, but he indulged his baby anyway. 

 

"Do you know what you're getting?" Harry asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket, ready to dial the restaurants number. 

 

Louis closed his menu and folded his arms across it. "What you getting again?" 

 

"The sampler, love." Harry answered. "It's comes with some tacos, some burritos, all sorts of stuff you'd like. It comes with rice and queso cheese. You love queso cheese." 

 

Louis perked up at the mention. He absolutely did love it. He nodded and closed his menu. "I have the same." He slid his closed menu over to Harry, grinning. 

 

"Convenient." Harry winked at him and sat the menus aside, dialing the restaurants number. He rattled their order off, was promised a twenty-five minute wait, and hung up. Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he grinned at Louis. "I wonder what we could do in twenty-five minutes?" 

 

-

 

When Harry answered the door for their food delivery, he was wearing nothing but low-slung sweatpants and a silly grin. He apologized, tipped generously, and closed the door. He carried the food into the den, where Louis was on the floor in front of the fireplace, wearing nothing but silk purple panties, a thick, warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He made grabby-hands for the food when he saw it. 

 

"Is that for me?" Harry asked, looking to Louis' hands. "Or the food?" 

 

"Would say for Harry," Louis giggled. "But baby in my tummy says different." 

 

Harry couldn't help but grin at Louis' remark, and he plopped down next to his lover. He dealt out the food, cursing when he realized he forgot their beverages. "I'll be right back, love." He stood and headed to the kitchen. He returned moments later, carrying two bottles of water in one hand. 

 

"Started without me?" He asked, nodding to the taco with a large bite taken out of it. 

 

Louis nodded. "Couldn't wait." He rubbed his tummy for the effect, blinking innocently at Harry, who leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

 

"Of course not, baby." He nodded. He sat his own food atop the coffee table and looked at the spread. All sorts of delicious foods lay in front of him, and he didn't know where to begin. He could, of course, go Louis' way and take a bite out of everything. 

 

"When do Harry go back to work?" Louis asked after a few moments of stuffing his face. 

 

Harry shifted, crossing his legs. The position was awkward, trying to lean forward to reach his food on the coffee table that was too high. It strained his lower back and he knew he'd have to do some extra stretches before bed. 

 

"I'm not sure." He answered. "When do you want me to?" 

 

"Never." Was Louis' immediate response. "I want you here." 

 

"I want that too, baby." Harry agreed. "I can work from home. How does that sound?" 

 

Louis nodded, accepting the suggestion. "Works for me." 

 

"I'm glad to hear that. I live to make you and our baby happy." Harry replied. "I want you to be happy." 

 

"Am happy." Louis promised. "And baby is happy." 

 

"Good." Harry reached forward and cupped a hand over Louis' abdomen. "You two are my top priority. My  _only_ priority." 

 

Though he was only halfway done with his meal, Louis scooted his body closer to Harry's and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Good. Harry and baby are my top priority too. Love them both." 

 

"I love you too, baby." Harry answered. He pulled Louis closer, and together, they finished their food in comfortable, warm silence. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the timeline is ass looooooolllll
> 
> i hope this chapter makes you all cry

Harry was nervous. So nervous that he thought that he'd have to go and shower again. He willed himself to stop pacing, thinking of the expensive suit he was wearing. Plus, Zayn would skin him alive if he backed out now. They had been talking about this for weeks. He had the ring and everything. He just had to wait for the right time. 

 

 _Was tonight the right time?_  

 

He checked his watch and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Baby?" He called up, tapping his fingers on the banister. "Are you ready? We have reservations at seven." As he was calling up, Louis appeared at the top of the steps, smiling. 

 

All of the breath left his body as he stared up at his lover. He held his hand out and let them clasp when Louis got closer to the bottom. In lieu of a verbal greeting, he cupped his hand around Louis' fourteen week belly and kissed his forehead. 

 

"You're almost starting to show, baby." He smiled, unable to stop. "Our little baby is growing big and strong." 

 

Louis giggled and swiped the hair from his forehead. "I think our baby is going to be big." He said as Harry led him to the coat tree. He held his arms out and let Harry slip his on, buttoning it up. 

 

"Really?" Still, the smile was on his face and only grew bigger. "What makes you say that? You're not really showing yet." He slid his own coat on and grabbed his keys. 

 

Louis followed, stepping out into the cold, snowy weather. He shrugged and faced Harry. Harry could tell that he was trying to figure out what to say, or how to say it. He waited patiently, locking the door and sliding the keys in his pocket. 

 

Finally, Louis raised a hand up, holding it above his own head. "Because Harry is  _tall_." He lowered his hand and stretched both out horizontally. "And Harry is  _big_." Then, he lowered both to his belly and rubbed it. "So that mean baby will be tall and big." 

 

A slow smile stretched across Harry's face. "Is that so?" He laughed, leading Louis down the steps. He'd de-iced them earlier in the morning, but he would need to do it again. By the amount of snow they were getting, there was a high chance it could freeze. 

 

"Yes." Louis answered. He stepped aside and let Harry open the door for him, and allowed help into the Rover. He waited until Harry was inside and starting the vehicle before speaking again. "Where we going again?" 

 

"Well, my love." Harry began, pulling out onto the street. His wipers were on to clear his view. "We're going to dinner, and then a Christmas show. You like ballet, remember?" 

 

"I do!" Louis nodded. "And I am very hungry." 

 

"We'll get some food into you, baby." Harry promised. "I think you'll like this restaurant." Then, he remembered that Louis was having all sorts of cravings, and he should have asked where Louis wanted to go. "Are you craving something? Do you want to go anywhere special?" 

 

Louis hummed. "What this restaurant is?" He asked. 

 

"It's a steakhouse, doll." Harry answered, merging into the surprisingly light traffic. "You can order steak, or chicken, whatever you like. Or soup if you want something warmer." 

 

"Want steak and a soup." Louis said. His stomach was rumbling just thinking about it.

 

"You can have both." Harry promised. "It sounds good, huh?" 

 

"Yes." Louis nodded. "When we can decorate for Christmas?" 

 

Harry ducked his head down and peered through the windshield, taking a right turn down the street of the restaurant. "Well, whenever you want, baby. We can go tomorrow and get a Christmas tree." 

 

Louis perked up. "What that?" He looked over at Harry with bright eyes, and Harry didn't expect the amount of hurt that filled his own body. Louis never had the childhood or the love he deserved. His parents kept him purely for entertainment, trying to break him down whenever possible. 

 

"A Christmas tree," He began, pulling up underneath the canopied entrance of the restaurant. Immediately, their doors were opened by valet. He handed the keys to the attendant and joined Louis. "Is a tree people can decorate with all sorts of pretty things. Have you never seen one?" 

 

Louis shook his head, but seemed unbothered by it. He knew that Harry would give him everything he'd missed out on. 

 

-

 

He ended up not proposing. When they had reached the restaurant, it was busy and noisy. He wanted a quiet, relaxed environment and it was not it. It was overwhelming, being sat so close to others, and he really wanted the proposal to be intimate and a moment between them to share, and not with a dozen other people. In the end, they had eaten, paid the check, and headed to the gallery for the play. 

 

He'd tried not to act aloof, but even if he had, he knew Louis wouldn't know what was really going on. He had enjoyed both the dinner and the show, because he was with Harry, and that was enough for Harry. 

 

Ever since then, he started to plan. He gave his proposal a thorough, detailed list. He made a list of places, decorations, music, even debating on whether or not to release doves with Louis said yes (but decided against after he thought it would be cruel). 

 

In between, he treated Louis to the best holiday season ever. They decked the halls, literally. The foyer of their house was strung with garland and the banister of the stairs was dressed in garland  _with lights_ , which was a very important difference, according to Louis. 

 

Their den held their Christmas tree, a beautiful nine foot Douglas fir, and it was decorated from top to bottom with lights and ornaments and  _more_ garland, this time green and red and gold. There were glass icicles on the tree, hanging beautifully and delicately from the branches. Atop the tree, pulling the whole thing together, was a beautiful glass star, chosen by Louis himself. 

 

Outside, their house was trimmed with the finest Christmas lights, and their yard held a complete North Pole set, including a waving Santa Claus and eight reindeer, all again chosen by Louis. Ever since he discovered how Christmas could be, Louis was in love and wanted to decorate as much as possible. Hell, even the sheets on their bed were blue and had a snowflake pattern. 

 

Spending a few weeks with Louis, decorating and enjoying time with each other, really made Harry think and realize that he didn't need a big proposal with all the bells and whistles. He just needed it to be him and Louis, and nothing else. 

 

-

 

On the morning of December twenty-fourth, Harry woke Louis up with a breakfast spread worthy of a king. He sat the tray onto his side of the bed and crawled over to Louis' side, gently shaking his little hybrid awake. He watched as Louis snuffled, rolled around, and stretched, squeaking as he blinked his bleary blue eyes open. 

 

Harry was so in love. 

 

"Good morning, baby." He greeted softly. He had to speak quietly, unless he wanted to ruin the calm and quiet of the morning. With the curtains on the big bay window in their room open, they could see the heavy snowfall perfectly, and the dim light outside made their bedroom perfectly cozy. That, and the crackling of the fireplace crackling across the room, it was a perfect morning. 

 

"Hi." Louis greeted, wiggling a few fingers. The blankets were still pulled up underneath his chin, exposing his beautiful red lips and button nose. 

 

"Happy birthday, baby." He said, leaning down to peck Louis' nose. He felt it wiggle under his lips and his heart squeezed. 

 

Louis' eyes lit up, and he sat up, his face only inches away from Harry's. "It my birthday?" He asked. He sounded absolutely elated. 

 

Harry nodded, smiling. "It sure is, baby." He confirmed. "You're nineteen today." 

 

"That old?" Louis asked, fingers drifting towards the breakfast tray. It was full of pancakes and eggs and bacon, with toast and jam. 

 

Harry shook his head. "It's not, baby." He pulled the tray closer and situated himself so he was sitting next to Louis, both leaning against the headboard. He handed Louis a fork and gave him free reign of the breakfast. He would eat around his birthday boy. 

 

"How old is Harry?" Was Louis' next question, asked around a piece of bacon. 

 

"I'm twenty-four." Harry answered, spreading some jam onto a piece of toast. He took a bite and leaned back, savoring the moment. 

 

"Is that old?" Louis asked, giggling. He was bantering, Harry learned. 

 

"It's not," Harry shook his head, grinning. "Silly boy." 

 

"I love Harry." Louis sighed, leaning heavily against Harry. Sleep was still in his bones, and it was still a little early. He was used to sleeping in, waking up next to Harry's empty space. He was used to having to get up and search for Harry. Sometimes, Harry would hear him coming and hide, listening to Louis' playful laughs as they dodged each other, both trying to get the best hiding place. It usually ended in sex, and neither were complaining. 

 

"I love you too." Harry replied. "What would you like to do today? It is your birthday, after all." 

 

Louis hummed, burrowing further into Harry. He was feeling awfully snuggly. "Just want to spend time with y-you." He answered softly. "Just you." 

 

-

 

They cleaned up breakfast and relaxed on the covered porch for a few hours, embracing each other. It was peaceful, with Harry on his back, legs open, Louis cradled in between them. They chatted about the weather, about Christmas, about Harry's new music. With every passing word, Harry's heart grew bigger and bigger, but so did the ball in his stomach. 

 

All he could think about was the ring, sitting pretty in a velvet box in the pantry, behind the pasta. He wasn't thinking twice, or doubting asking Louis. He was thinking of how the ring would look on Louis' small, tan finger. How it would press against his skin when they made love, and suddenly, he grew excited. He wanted to propose in that very moment. 

 

He held off, though, thinking of how much better it would be later, asking in front of their glittering Christmas tree, the one that Louis was so proud of. The one he'd decorated with pride and took his time on. The one he wanted to have sex with Harry in front of, with the lights painting his skin all sorts of colors. 

 

It was a beautiful moment then, and with any luck, tonight would surpass it. With any luck, tonight would be the happiest moment of both of their lives. 

 

-

 

"Pass me the salt, will you baby?" Harry requested, turning his attention from the stove. They were cooking dinner together, and the kitchen smelled divine. The chicken was in the oven, the potatoes, carrots, and asparagus were searing nicely in the pan in front of him. Louis was in charge of the salad, but he spent the majority of his time munching on the fixings. 

 

"Mhm." Louis popped a slice of cucumber in his mouth. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the clear glass saltshaker. Then, he noticed a container that said  _seasoning salt_ , and paused. "Which kind?" 

 

"The clear salt. I've already put more seasonings on these, but the doctor said you shouldn't have very much sodium." Harry reminded him. "It can hurt the baby." 

 

"Oh yeah." Louis nodded, handing the salt over. "Forgot." 

 

"That's okay baby." Harry kissed his forehead, lingering a bit. He couldn't get enough of the warm vanilla scent of his lover. "We've got to be extra careful with our little peanut." As he spoke, he tapped his fingers against Louis' tummy. He couldn't wait until he could feel the baby kicking. 

 

"What we are going to do tonight?" Louis asked, heading back over to his salad station. He was making a mess but Harry didn't care. As long as the smile stayed on Louis' face. And as long as he kept nibbling on the healthy food. 

 

"Well," Harry pushed the vegetables around in the pan. "You said you wanted to watch some movies, so I rented some Christmas ones. And we agreed to open one present tonight," 

 

Louis squealed and dropped the little knife he was slicing with. He had completely forgotten about the presents. He had gotten Harry the best present ever, and he was sure he would love it. 

 

"Excited?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He wanted so badly to tell Louis that he had the best present ever, but he bit his lip to prevent himself from speaking. In good time, he told himself. 

 

"Very." Louis said, around a mouthful of tomato. "Do I get a birthday present  _and_ Christmas present?" 

 

Without even turning around, Harry knew that Louis was pulling a face. Pouty lips, big wet eyes. Harry was a sucker for it. "Yes, you do baby." He promised. "I promised that I would make this birthday the best for you." 

 

Louis gave a little happy squee and moseyed over to the kitchen radio. He liked listening to classical music while he cooked. It soothed him, and sometimes, he could hum along to the music. He turned the volume to an acceptable level, and was stopped by Harry on his way back to the cutting board. 

 

"What - " He squeaked when he was pulled into Harry's chest. He was twirled slowly around in a circle, and he realized they were dancing. He clutched Harry tighter and laughed when he was dipped to the floor. 

 

When Louis turned his head to the side, Harry pressed his nose to Louis' soft cheek and murmured, "I love you baby." He couldn't hold Louis close enough. He couldn't express enough how much he loved Louis. 

 

"I love you too." Louis giggled. He sounded breathless and in love. 

 

Nothing more was said as they twirled around the kitchen, taking random steps and giggling into each other's mouths. The music playing from the radio was just a hum to them. They could only focus on each other. Harry's cheeks were flushed and Louis' eyes were sparkling, and there was absolutely nothing better than what they were doing in that moment. 

 

-

 

Harry stretched and stood, scratching at his bare stomach.  _It's a Wonderful Life_ had just ended and now Louis was hunched down by the Christmas tree, rifling around in the pile of presents, looking for the one he wanted to give to Harry. He produced it with a triumphant noise and stood up. He had a broad smile on his face. 

 

"Here." He handed Harry the flat package, bouncing from one foot to the other. "Open, open!" 

 

"Okay, baby, let me sit." Harry plopped back down onto the sofa and patted the seat next to him. He studied the mismatched bows and random tape, heart filling with love. He almost didn't want to open it. 

 

"I hope you love it forever." Louis mumbled quietly, leaning heavily against Harry. 

 

"I know I will." Harry slid his finger underneath the opening and tugged the paper off. When all of the paper was on the floor, he studied the gift in his hands. It was a picture of the two of them, early in their relationship. Harry didn't even remember taking the picture, but what really got to him was the note folded up neatly in an envelope behind the picture frame. 

 

_Harry,_

_I love you more and more with every day. I know we have not always liked each other but I am so happy that we do now. And I am so happy that our baby will have you as a daddy.  I would not ever have anyone else name on my bottom. I am so glad it is your name on my bottom and my name on your arm. It means we will be in love forever. I went from bridge to guest bedroom to your bed. I went from no love to all Harry love. We are having baby and baby will have all the love in world. I will have a many babies with Harry and we will live forever and love each other for life. I love you._

 

It was written in broken cursive, alternating between the curly text and regular handwriting, and underneath the message was random drawings, hearts and flowers. Louis tried to hard, and must have practiced his writing for  _weeks_. 

 

Harry's throat tightened and tears pricked his eyes. His chest was so tight that he thought he might die if he didn't act. He made a split second decision and stood abruptly, leaving Louis in the living room as he headed to the kitchen. He ignored Louis' little gasp of  _Harry_ and grabbed the ring box from the pantry. 

 

He re-entered the den just as Louis was standing, looking worried and scared. He took the look from Louis' face with a searing kiss, swallowing the surprised squeak from the little hybrid. 

 

"Harry?" Louis panted, eyes wide as he searched Harry's face. "What - " 

 

He stopped when Harry dropped to one knee. 

 

"I do not understand." Louis shook his head. He was worried that Harry might be hurt. 

 

"Louis, baby." Harry began, wrapping his hands around Louis' thighs. He squeezed once, eager to pull the ring from his pocket and slide it on Louis' finger, sealing their relationship, making it final. 

 

"Harry - " 

 

"Let me speak, please, baby." He blinked, swallowed, and continued. "When we first met, I hated everything about soulmates. I didn't believe they existed. I didn't want to spend my life with one person. When you ran into me, and spilled hot coffee all down my shirt - " 

 

Louis giggled at that, making Harry falter and smile. 

 

"You made the coffee go down my shirt, and I was so angry. I wasn't mad at the spill, I was mad because the second I saw you, I knew you were my soulmate. I knew we were going to spend the rest of our lives together and it scared me. I pushed you away, I fought my own feelings. I tried to get you to hate me but you didn't. You  _wouldn't_. I think that your persistence and the fact that you refused to give me up is what opened my eyes. You refused to give up on this and I was fighting it. You made me realize that that's what soulmates are all about. I was so busy fighting something I wanted so badly." 

 

He paused and pulled the ring out his pocket. "We have a home together. We're having a baby, and God willing, we'll have many babies. We share a bed, a  _life_. You are the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. I want to spend every waking moment of my life with you by my side. I won't tour, I won't sing, I won't do anything unless you're there. You are my support system, and I want to marry you." 

 

He opened the box and revealed the [ring](http://www.jewelryamor.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/collection-of-beautiful-diamond-engagement-rings-7-jaw-droppingly-unique-engagement-rings-fhsnvdt-.jpg), the one that had caught his eye when he was out with Zayn. The one he bought before ever even thinking about proposing, or marriage. 

 

"Baby, please. Marry me?" 

 

He had a split second to guard the ring before he was being thrown back by Louis' own body, both tumbling back. He clutched the ring box in his hand and used his other to wind it around Louis' waist. 

 

"I will!" Louis was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. His smile was big though, and his eyes were happy. "I will! I will! Put it on me!" He held his hand right in front of Harry's face and wiggled his fingers. 

 

"Let me sit up baby." Harry was crying now, trying not to bawl. He sat up, situating his body so that Louis was straddling his lap, and pulled the ring out of the box. His fingers shook. He was putting his ring on the love of his life's finger. 

 

They were engaged. 

 

He was going to get to marry Louis. They would throw an engagement party. They would have an extravagant wedding wherever Louis wanted. They would have their baby and live happily ever after. 

 

God. 

 

They were  _getting married._  

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

They celebrated Christmas and New Year's through, in their own little world, weighted together by the rings on their fingers. It had changed something in their relationship -- made it feel more permanent and solid. Harry loved it. 

 

Zayn and Niall were elated, and Niall was already planning a wedding shower for them. He even had a binder full of ideas, promising Louis that he would help him with a baby shower binder as well. Niall was organized like that,  _and_ the talk of weddings and babies would inspire Zayn, he hoped. 

 

On Monday morning, they braved the snowy weather and headed to meet with their wedding planner. He had made the decision with Louis, and they had handpicked Melanie Morris based on her raving reviews. Louis had expressed interest in planning the wedding himself, but he lacked knowledge and he didn't know where to begin. So, Melanie Morris would be planning their small affair, only at Louis' direction.

 

As they headed uptown, both were bundled up from head to toe, excited and jittery. Their wedding planner was stationed in a brownstone in downtown Manhattan, which was gorgeous with the falling snow. Harry parked on the street and helped Louis out of the Rover.

 

When they were buzzed inside, they were greeted by a woman with a sleek updo and a bright smile. 

 

"You must be Harry," She reached out a hand, and Harry noticed the rather large diamond on her ring finger. He wanted to sigh in relief. He wouldn't be hit on today. 

 

"I am." He nodded and shook her hand. Then, he wrapped his arm around Louis' waist. "This is my fiance, Louis." 

 

She shook Louis' hand too, the smile never leaving her face. She seemed nice, but Harry could see the dollar signs in her eyes when she looked at them. "Please, come with me. We can talk in my office." 

 

She led them to an extravagant room, decorated in creams and golds. The desk was white, with orchids in a vase next to her Macbook. Two plush white chairs sat in front of the desk, where Louis and Harry sat. 

 

"So, let me begin by thanking you for choosing my services for your wedding." She smiled at them, tapping away at her keyboard while never losing eye contact with them. 

 

"You're simply the best." Harry shrugged, clasping his hands together. Louis watched, loving the way the band around Harry's ring finger gleamed. He looked down at his own, smiling. 

 

"Now, tell me what you'd like - " She began, grabbing a pen and paper. 

 

"First," Harry interrupted, sitting up. He leaned forward. "We are wanting to get married rather quickly. Louis is pregnant - " He ignored her face of shock and surprise. "-and it will be kept secret. This wedding will be planned with the utmost discretion, understood? No one knows that we're expecting besides two of our immediate friends." 

 

"I understand." She nodded, face serious. "Your secret is safe with me. Now, how soon are we talking? For a bigger event, I'll need at least six months to help you plan and secure the vendors." 

 

Harry leaned back, relaxing once more. He felt, or at least  _hoped_ , that he could trust her. "We thought that our baby would be due in the springtime, but our latest doctors appointment was off. We're due in July. Early July." 

 

"Awesome, summer wedding." She jotted something down on her notepad. 

 

"No, summer baby." Harry said. "We want a spring wedding." 

 

"I don't want people to see my baby when we get married." Louis explained, looking to Harry, who smiled at him. 

 

She blinked, and then nodded. "Okay. How does April sound? You'll be...how far along?" 

 

Harry quickly calculated it in his brain. "He'll definitely be showing in April. Can you do March? Early March?" 

 

Melanie hesitated. "It would be a miracle, if I'm honest, Harry. I work with a lot of high profile clients - " 

 

Harry nodded. "I am one of them." 

 

"Yes," She agreed, tucking a flyaway behind her ear. "But you two want a small affair. That gives me approximately a month and a half to plan this. Any specific day?" 

 

Harry turned to Louis. "Baby? When do you want to get married?" 

 

"Um. Saturday?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his ears. "Maybe second Saturday? Or third?" 

 

Harry smiled at him, dimples popping out. "It's up to you, love. In March, you'll be twenty-one weeks. The doctor said you could go either way; you could either have a baby bump or no baby bump." 

 

"What do you think?" Louis suddenly was nervous. He loved his baby already, but he didn't want to be big on his wedding day to Harry. He wanted to look and feel like a princess. 

 

"Baby, it's up to you. I'll marry you today at the courthouse if you want."

 

Louis couldn't help but giggle at the sweet words of his fiance. Harry always knew what to say to reassure him. "March." He decided. 

 

"Okay, I have Saturday, March seventeenth open." Melanie said, clicking around on her online calendar. "What time of day did you want to get married? We can do an early morning wedding, and have a brunch reception. Or we can do late afternoon and finish off with a beautiful tented banquet. What do you think?"

 

"Tell me more about the tented idea. I'm not too fond of getting married in a tent." Harry requested. "Sell me on the idea." He leaned back and clasped his hands. 

 

"Very well." She did some more clicking on her computer and then faced him. "The vendor I go through has tents of all shapes and sizes. I recommend a large one, with enough space for a dance floor and tables. You can get one that allows the sunlight in, or makes the stars visible, should you want to get married in the evening and have your reception at night. If you decide to go with a tented reception, I recommend you get one with canopied ceilings. Very beautiful." 

 

She turned the monitor of her computer around and showed them some pictures. Louis leaned forward and gasped. He pointed to the picture of an extravagant tent with canopies and fairy lights strung about. It looked absolutely magical. 

 

"Is now a good time to say that we want a destination wedding?" Harry asked, because it was a polite, but the tone in his voice let Melanie know that if she refused, he was ready to take himself and his fiance to someone else. 

 

She paused, and pursed her lips. She was irritated, Harry could tell, but remained professional. With a tight smile, she turned the monitor back around and nodded. "Of course not." She typed more furiously, fingers almost slamming the keyboard. "Did you have something in mind?" 

 

Harry glanced to Louis, who was looking back at him, small hand on his tummy. 

 

"Do you have anything specific in mind?" He asked, smiling. 

 

"The beach." Louis answered immediately. He had been thinking about it for awhile. "Like Cal....Califor..."

 

"California." Harry finished for him. "Like when we went to Santa Barbara?" 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

"You liked Santa Barbara," Harry remembered, purposely ignoring the thought of Hayden. "You especially loved the beach."

 

Louis grinned and sat up straighter. "I did!" 

 

Harry turned to Melanie. "The beach is where we'd like to get married." 

 

Melanie nodded. "Are we talking the Hamptons or a destination wedding?" 

 

Once more, Harry turned to Louis. "Baby? Do you want to get married in California? On the same beach?" 

 

Louis hesitated, then shook his head. "No." He answered, surprising Harry. "Somewhere fancy." 

 

"Somewhere fancy, you got it baby. I guess we're going to a destination wedding, Melanie." He leaned forward in his seat. "Obviously tropical, and preferably somewhere private and exclusive. And we'd like to have a villa on the beach, maybe a water hut." 

 

Melanie nodded as she typed. "Okay, surprisingly enough, weddings in March rarely happen in tropical destinations, so booking should be no problem. Okay, I have several for you to choose from." She turned the monitor around once more, showing a lovely resort on the beach, specializing in destination weddings. 

 

"The arch," Harry murmured, pointing to an ivory, wooden wedding arch covered in orchids. "Is that for the picture value or can we actually have that, should we decide to get married at this particular resort?"

 

"I believe they offer it." Melanie said, jotting something down with her pink pen. "But I can call and ask, if you'd like to know." 

 

"No, that's alright." Harry chewed on his lip as he studied the rest of what Melanie had to show. The more he tossed the words  _resort wedding_ around in his brain, the more he hated the idea. He didn't want to get married somewhere crowded, with throngs of people enjoying their vacation. He wanted it to be perfect, and this was just not cutting it. 

 

"You seem apprehensive." Melanie noticed, crossing her arms over her desk. "Tell me what's on your mind." 

 

"Private," It was Louis who spoke up, taking the words right out of Harry's mouth. Both he and Melanie looked at him. "I-I want something private. Harry too." 

 

Melanie looked to Harry, who shrugged. "Don't look at me when he suggests something. This is for him." 

 

Melanie nodded. "Of course. Something private. I think I can find something you two will love." She began typing, and only seconds later, presented him with a private beach villa, on the same island, only on the opposite side. "So this is seasonal, so you'd have it to yourself. To get them to open this side of the island, it would be quite pricey, if that's a problem..." 

 

"Money is no issue." Harry assured her. 

 

"Great. So if this is what you want, I'll begin the booking process and make a book of everything and send it to you. You return it to me within one week with your notes, and then things can become official. I'll send invoices as well, so payment needs to be prompt for the venue, the villa, and the wedding ceremony as well as reception. I'll also need a list of guests and if they're planning on staying on the island for the celebration." 

 

Harry nodded. "Of course. Just include in the book who I need to make the checks out to." He stood, holding his hand out to her. They shook, and he helped Louis stand. "I trust I'll be getting the book soon?" 

 

"Priority," Melanie promised, standing as well. She led them to the door, smiling. "You two will have a beautiful wedding." 

 

"Yes, we will." Harry agreed, leading Louis outside. It was still snowing, the flakes fatter and slower than they had been. When they reached the Rover, Harry helped Louis up into it and walked over to the drivers side. Once inside, he turned to his pregnant soulmate. 

 

"You were quiet in there, baby." He noted, starting the vehicle. He would let it warm up a bit before driving away. "Are you okay?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yes."

 

"Why didn't you say very much in there? I want you to plan this, okay?" 

 

Again, Louis nodded. "I know. Everything is good." 

 

"You're happy with everything? You don't have any other ideas or second-guesses?" Harry wanted to make sure this wedding was the best thing, and he wanted to make sure Louis didn't doubt or dislike anything. 

 

"Yes. Want to get married on the beach." Louis replied. "The place was very pretty." 

 

"It was." Harry agreed. "Melanie is putting together the binder, so you can double check everything when we get it, okay? I want you to make notes and write down different ideas if you have any. I want this wedding to be perfect for you." 

 

"Will be. Cause I get to marry Harry." Louis' smile was warm and sweet. 

 

"I love you, baby. And I meant it, I'd marry you at the courthouse today if that's what you wanted." He put the Rover into drive and pulled out of the parking space. Because of the heavy snow, the streets weren't busy, which was marvelous. 

 

"When get married, do I have to wear shoes? Or can go bare toes?" Louis asked, leaning back in his seat. He rubbed at cute, barely-there swell of his belly. 

 

Huffing a laugh, Harry pulled onto a road that would lead them to a few restaurants. "You can go bare toes, my love. Are you hungry?" 

 

"Baby is very hungry." Louis nodded. 

 

"What does my baby want?" 

 

Louis hummed, thinking. "Baby wants pizza." He finally decided. 

 

"Well, that's perfect, because Daddy wants pasta." Harry winked at him. "And I know the perfect place, baby. I think you'll like it." 

 

-

 

With their bellies full of pizza and pasta, they left the restaurant an hour and a half later. Louis had a to-go box full of back-up food, in case the cravings hit later, and Harry helped him into the vehicle. 

 

"Do you want to go to Niall and Zayn's, love?" He asked, turning on the windshield wipers. He didn't want to drive until they were cleared of the snow. 

 

"Yes! Want to show Niall my belly." Louis giggled. He loved that Niall was so invested in his pregnancy, and it made him feel better about himself too. He liked having someone besides Harry to share his journey with. 

 

Harry ducked his head and looked through the windshield. "Baby...It's snowing quite a bit. I don't want to be there for too long." 

 

Louis looked where Harry was looking, but honestly, he had no idea what Harry was looking for. The snow was too blurry for there to be anything to be seen. "Okay. We can stay for little bit." 

 

"Sounds good to me." He turned onto the street that would eventually take them to Zayn and Niall's house, just outside of the city. "Now, let's talk about the wedding. Where would you like to honeymoon?" 

 

Louis looked over, surprised. "What that?" 

 

Turning his blinker on, Harry merged into the traffic heading out of the city. "A honeymoon, baby, is a trip you go on after you get married. It can be anywhere in the world. A lot of people choose tropical destinations." 

 

"We getting married on beach." Louis told him. 

 

"That's right, baby." Harry nodded. "Do you want to honeymoon where we're getting married? We're having the ceremony on the beach, right under this beautiful canopy, with the waves lapping at our feet, the sand between our toes. Just our close friends and family." 

 

"Harry invite his mom and dad?" Louis felt a pang of sadness, knowing that he wouldn't invite his own mother or father. Not that he wanted them there, after what they'd done to him. But he wanted Harry's mother and father there. 

 

Harry gave a single nod. "I will if you want me to invite them." 

 

Louis gasped, then giggled when he realized Harry was joking. "You have to invite them!" He reached over and poked Harry's side. "They want to be there." 

 

"I'll call them later then, baby." Harry said. "Now, who do you want there?" 

 

"Niall." Louis answered. 

 

"Of course, and Zayn will be there as well." Harry couldn't not invite his business partner and best friend. Zayn absolutely had to be there. He had given Harry the support he needed about the whole soulmate thing. 

 

"No one else." Louis finished, sighing. He didn't know anyone else and his parents were  _not_ an option. The power was now in his hands, and he decided that he didn't want to see them, not the other way around. 

 

Harry glanced over. "That's alright, baby. We don't need a lot of people. This is just for me and you." He reached over the console and squeezed Louis' knee. "We can fly away tomorrow and elope if that's what you wanted. But you want a wedding, and I want to give you one." 

 

-

 

By the time they arrived at Niall and Zayn's townhouse and parked, the snow had lessened a considerable amount. They walked up the stone steps, Harry's hand on Louis' back. He kept it there as Louis used the brass knocker to let their friends know that they were there. Louis absolutely loved the knocker. 

 

Zayn opened the door and grinned. He stepped to the side and let them in, closing the door behind them. 

 

"How did it go?" He asked, stepping into the foyer. 

 

"Great." Harry answered. "We've chosen a location." 

 

Zayn's face lit up. "Awesome! Where at?" 

 

Louis grinned over at Harry before answering. "We keep that a secret." He whispered. 

 

"Oh, come on!" Zayn pleaded. "You can't leave me guessing!" 

 

Harry nodded. "Sure we can. You and Niall won't know until you arrive." 

 

"Oh, so we're invited?" Zayn rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. 

 

Niall came in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a tea towel. "Of course we're invited, Zayn." He came to a stop beside his soulmate and squeezed his hip. "We're the godparents." 

 

"And you're my best man, Zayn." Harry added. 

 

Zayn's face grew soft and he pulled Harry in for a hug. "Thanks man." It made him happy to see Harry happy. And it made him even happier because they were going on vacation soon. 

 

"Hungry." Louis interrupted, rubbing his flat tummy. He looked up at Harry through his lashes. Over time, he'd grown to realize that look would get him whatever he wanted. 

 

Harry nodded. He didn't dare bring up the fact that they just ate. He would feed his baby whenever and wherever. "Let's get you something to eat, then." 

 

Niall peeked down the hallway, towards the kitchen. "If you can wait twenty minutes, I've got tons of food in the oven." 

 

Zayn shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet. "Stay for dinner. We can try to pry more of this wedding out of you two." 

 

"I'm always down for a dinner party, but my lips are sealed." He chuckled. 

 

Zayn shook his head. "How did you become so elusive? You've been this way since I've known you." 

 

Harry shrugged. "It comes with the territory." He offered. "Now, let's go. I need a drink and surely Louis can munch on something while we wait." 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stared at the stack of papers on his desk and put his chin in his hand. He was trying to focus, honestly, he was. But all he could think about was the pregnant little thing he'd left at home, with nothing but his credit card and the internet. It was on purpose, though, so he wasn't freaking out about getting a big bill or anything. He also left specific instructions to buy whatever he wanted for the baby's nursery and the baby. And if he were to  _accidentally_ wander onto the lingerie tab Harry left open and buy a few pieces for himself, then it would be money well spent. 

 

He was thinking of heading home early, six hours early, to be exact, when his phone rang. It was the office phone, not his cell phone, so he had to at least sound exited to be at work. "Hello?" He muttered into the receiver, finding it hard to sound enthused when all he wanted to do was sit and look at Louis. 

 

"Hi," It was Louis on the phone. Harry's mood was instantly lifted, and he couldn't help but smile and lean back, thinking that it was a smart idea to buy the very expensive, but very comfortable, ergonomic desk chair. 

 

"Hey, baby." He greeted, spinning to and fro, letting his knees bump against either sides of his desk. "Why didn't you call my cell phone?" 

 

"I like the way Helene answers the phone." Louis giggled. "Why do you never answer your phone like that?" 

 

He couldn't help but grin. "Oh, you mean like this?" He cleared his throat and spoke in a high pitched voice. "Harry Styles's office, Helene speaking. What can I do for you today?" The tickle in his throat was worth the laughter he received on the other end. 

 

"Sound good." Louis approved. 

 

"So what can I do for you today?" Harry asked. "Need me to come home?" He was hoping Louis would say yes, because he really wanted to leave. 

 

"Just want to ask what colors you think our baby's room should be." Louis asked. 

 

"What colors are you thinking?" He asked. From his peripheral vision, he saw that another extension was blinking red. He wondered if it was an actual business call or if it was Zayn. For some reason, no one used their cell phones around there. 

 

"Was thinking yellow." Louis answered. "But Niall said we should wait to see what baby will be before painting." 

 

"That's a good idea. We should be finding out soon." He said, glancing down at his desk calendar. He had their reveal date circled in red a few times. "Just a few weeks." 

 

"But I don't want to wait." He could hear Louis' pout through the phone. "I want to paint now." 

 

"Baby, I don't know if you'll be able to help me paint. The fumes might harm the baby." He informed his lover. It was probably one of many things he would have to explain to Louis, but he didn't worry. The whole pregnancy was going to be a beautiful experience for both of them, teaching them both exciting new things. 

 

Louis harrumphed on the other end. "Fine." He relented. "When Harry will be home?" 

 

Harry glanced at the clock on his desk. It was nearly noon. Damn. He wanted it to be closer to five. "When do you want me home, baby?" 

 

"Well, I want food." Was Louis' answer instead. It came with a small giggle and Harry was endeared. 

 

"I can do that." He began scribbling some notes down for his receptionist.  _Re-record track eight on the new girl group's debut album. Message Hank about upping security. Call Florence and ask for album cover_. "What would you like?" 

 

There was an immediate response. "Burger." 

 

 _Ah, the cravings were here_. "And do you want anything on it?" He asked, pen poised, ready to take down his love's order. "And anything to go with it? I know how much you love onion rings." 

 

Louis made a little noise of agreement. "Yes, those." He requested politely. "Everything on it. Please." 

 

"Of course, lovely." Harry scribbled down everything Louis was saying. "And I know how much you love those peanut butter shakes, do you - " 

 

"Yes," Louis actually moaned at that. "Want that, Harry. Want it." 

 

Harry dropped his pen and ripped the Post-It off of the pad. He pushed his chair back and stood, switching his phone to the other hand. "You got it, baby. I'll be home soon." 

 

Louis sounded pleased. "Okay. I'll be upstairs." He hung up, but Harry wasn't the least bit surprised to hear that. Ever since they'd designated the bedroom right across from theirs the nursery, Louis was in there all the time. It was horribly unfinished, with plastic laying on one half of the room and the crib sitting still in its box, but it was Louis' favorite place. 

 

He left his office, making sure to lock up. No one needed in there, and Zayn had a key should he need something. He waved to his receptionist on the way out, tucking his phone and the Post-It into his pinstriped pants pocket. He rode the elevator down to the lobby and waved to the front desk as he left. Because he parked in front of the building, it was easy to maneuver his Rover into the light traffic. 

 

He hit Louis' favorite burger place, grabbing what his pregnant soulmate requested and got some food for himself. After that, it was a short twenty-two minutes to get to their house. He parked and grabbed the bags, eager to see Louis. 

 

"Baby!" He called, kicking his shoes off and dropping his keys on the table near the door. "I'm home!" 

 

He got no response, so he headed up the stairs. He didn't have to check in their bedroom, and he headed straight to the nursery, where Louis sat, surrounded by piles of baby clothes. He was folding a little yellow one piece when Harry walked in. 

 

"Look!" Louis unfolded the article of clothing and held it up. It had a little grey elephant on the seat. "So cute!" 

 

Harry nodded. He crossed the room and sat across from Louis. He sat the bags of food down and took the little baby outfit from him. "It's very adorable, love. Where did you find it?" 

 

Louis pointed to a big box in the corner of the room. How had Harry missed it? "Came in the mail." Louis replied. "All came in the mail." He gestured to the rest of the clothes, ranging from little pants to socks to a bright green and yellow jersey. Harry picked that up and smiled fondly. 

 

"Is this because of me?" He asked, holding up the Green Bay Packers baby jersey. It was his favorite team. 

 

Louis nodded. "Yep." He grinned. His eyes trailed over to the bags of food. "Mine?" 

 

Harry sat the jersey down and nodded. "Sure is, baby." He handed Louis a bag and watched as his little lover dug in, pulling out the box his burger was in. He grabbed his own food and they ate in relative silence. Every once in awhile, they'd meet eyes and Louis would give him a little scrunchy grin. 

 

When they were done, Harry disposed of the trash downstairs and headed back to the nursery. He found Louis standing in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, staring at the wall. Harry went up and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. 

 

"What are we looking at?" He asked, nosing against Louis' cheek. 

 

Louis sighed. "Can't pick a color." 

 

Harry stared at the messily painted swatches on the wall before them. There were a few yellows, a bright teal, and a few grays. "I like the teal." Harry said. "It looks good with the yellow. That one there, on the end." He pointed to the pale, canary yellow. 

 

Louis hummed. "Maybe." He said. "What if blue walls? And maybe yellow rug." He suggested. 

 

It wasn't a bad idea. With the dark hardwood floors, a yellow rug would look great. If they added a rocking chair and ottoman with yellow cushions, it would match the crib. The crib he hadn't yet set up. He looked over at it, still in the box. He'd have to put it together soon. 

 

"How about we go shopping later?" He suggested. "We can buy whatever you want." 

 

"Also you." Louis shifted around until he was facing Harry. "What you want too. Baby needs Daddy's op...opinion..." 

 

Harry nodded. "That's correct." 

 

Louis' shoulders sagged with relief. He was getting better at speaking, but some words still tripped him up. He was so glad that Harry was patient and understanding with him. "Good. Opinion. Needs Daddy's 'pinion." 

 

Harry's heart fluttered. He really couldn't wait the next twenty-five weeks until Louis was due.  

 

-

 

_Week Fifteen:_

_Your baby is the size of a navel orange! Curious why your body is finally looking pregnant? It's because at 15 weeks pregnant your baby is quickly growing bigger each week — he's as long as four inches right now. By this week, many of those bothersome pregnancy symptoms have disappeared. It's weight gain time - Starting in the second trimester, your baby is getting bigger, and you are too!_

 

Two days later, Harry and Louis were walking around a baby store, holding hands and pointing at every little thing they thought was cute. And apparently, Louis found everything cute. Baby bottles, nipple cream, and body pillows, to name a few things. And they were the first things to be placed inside their shopping cart. 

 

"Have you decided if you're going nurse the baby?" Harry asked, staring long and hard at a particularly expensive pumping device. He furrowed his brow and picked it up. How could a small thing be so expensive? 

 

Louis looked up from a display of muslin baby swaddlers. He looked confused. "What? Baby will not be a nurse." 

 

Chuckling, Harry shook his head and sat the pump down. "No, of course not baby." He said. "You're going to produce milk, baby. You can feed the baby like that, or nurse them, or you can formula feed." 

 

Louis gave him a blank look. 

 

"We'll get more information on it at our next appointment." Harry decided. He looked down at the blankets and cooed at a gray one with sailboats on it. "We should buy this one because we live near boats." 

 

"Okay," Louis agreed. "But we can get this one too?" He held up a plain white one with yellow polka dots. 

 

"We can get whatever you want, baby." Harry told him. After he said that, he laughed and followed suit when Louis tossed a few more of the blankets next to the bottles and body pillow. 

 

They wandered over to the baby clothes, and immediately Louis was lost in the sea of frilly dresses and little tuxedos. He fawned over the one pieces, with little prints and solid colors. He squealed at a particularly small pair of overalls. All he had to do was hold them up to Harry before placing them gently atop the blankets. 

 

They made their way around the clothing section, grabbing socks and little shirts and pants, keeping it as neutral as possible until they were able to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. They picked out some other things, not really necessities but things Louis wanted to make the nursery homier. 

 

They spent a good two hours in the store before heading to the register to check out. The clerk looked at Harry weirdly, probably recognizing him, but said nothing and continued to scan. Harry lifted up the body pillow and wondered briefly how much room it would take up between him and Louis. Probably not too much. 

 

When they were finished and heading to the Rover, Louis marveled over the long receipt. "It this much cost?" He asked with wide eyes. 

 

"No, baby. The receipt is just long because they feel the need to waste paper." He opened the back of the Rover and began filling the back with their purchases. "And we got quite a bit of good stuff." 

 

Louis nodded and stood back, watching. He would offer to help, but he really didn't want to. "We did. Want to nap already." He looked longingly at the pillow. 

 

"I've said you can use me as your pillow." Harry offered. He put his arm around Louis and walked him backwards a bit, so he didn't get hit by the back door closing. "I'm sure I'm more comfortable than that pillow." 

 

Louis hummed. "Maybe." He giggled when Harry looked affronted. 

 

"You're saying my body isn't comfortable?" Harry ducked his head down and brushed his nose against Louis' cheek. He held onto his lover tightly when Louis tried to move away from his cold nose. 

 

"Harry," He giggled breathlessly. 

 

"If my body isn't comfortable, why did I wake up this morning with you curled up next to me?" Harry pressed, kissing a trail up Louis' neck. "You were almost on top of me, baby." 

 

"Harry was on top of  _me_ ," Louis protested, squealing when Harry nibbled at his neck. That was his most ticklish spot. "You were crushing me and baby.  _Crushing_." 

 

Harry pulled back and blinked. "Is that so? I don't remember it quite like that." 

 

Louis nodded. "It was!" He insisted with wide eyes. "Because that when you put your tongue - " 

 

Harry slid a hand over Louis' mouth and glanced around. "Okay baby. Remember, what happens in our bedroom stays between us." He grinned. "But you're right. That's how it happened."

 

Louis' eyes crinkled in a smile. It was an ornery one, as seconds later, he stuck his tongue out and licked Harry's palm. He giggled as Harry made a scene by wiping his hand down the front of his shirt. 

 

"You're so ornery." He chastised, shaking his head. "So ornery. What am I going to do with you?" 

 

"Love me and baby." Was Louis' simple answer. "Feed us, too." 

 

Harry glanced down and quirked a brow. "Are you trying to tell me that you're hungry?" 

 

Rubbing his belly dramatically, Louis nodded. " _So_ hungry." 

 

"Ornery." Harry said again, shaking his head. He threw an arm around Louis' shoulders and directed him to the passengers side door. "Let's go get that baby some food before they turn out just like you." 

 

He helped Louis up into the Rover and buckled him up, pausing when Louis' hands grabbed the sides of his jacket and pulled him forward. He was given a little Eskimo kiss and a tiny little puff of laughter. 

 

"You are the sweetest creature." He praised, returning the Eskimo kiss with a French one. 

 

And just like that, an idea popped into his head. 

 

-

 

"Sweet Creature?" Zayn read the paper aloud, walking around Harry's office slowly. It was casual Friday, which was sort of pointless because they gave their employees the freedom to wear pretty much whatever, but everyone liked the idea of casual Friday, and Zayn was dressed in jeans and a sweater, glasses completing the look. 

 

"Have you always worn glasses?" Harry asked, perched on the edge of the couch in his office.  _Had he had sex with Louis there yet?_ They'd really have to do that soon.

 

Zayn glanced up. "No." He waved the paper. "Sweet Creature? Give me some explanation." 

 

"I think the song is the explanation." Harry leaned back and crossed his legs. "It just popped into my head yesterday." 

 

"And you wrote the whole song in one day?" Zayn was in disbelief. "With melodies and everything?" 

 

"Sort of." Harry hummed a little bit of it, finishing with, " - wherever I go, you bring me home." He let his hand move with the melody, demonstrating. "I just, I don't know. I was baby shopping with Louis and he gave me this little kiss and all I could think of was, man, I have the sweetest creature ever. And the rest came to me at home." 

 

Zayn pulled off his glasses and stared at his friend. "Really." He was very intrigued. 

 

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I can't explain it. All day I kept mumbling the words, and then that night, when Louis was sleeping, I kept looking over at him. Obviously I don't have  _all_ of the words yet, but that's the skeleton of it." 

 

Zayn mouthed along to what lyrics Harry had written down. Then he must have been singing it in his head, because he was bopping along. Then, he smiled. "I think it's great. Has potential to be your biggest single yet." 

 

At that, Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He rubbed his face. "I think for right now, I want it to be private. Between me and Louis. It is for him after all." 

 

"I understand." Zayn said. It was all he could say. He couldn't push Harry into releasing it. All he could do was support his friend. "Whenever you've got it written and want to record, let me know. I want to hear the rest of it." 

 

Harry smiled. "I will. Thanks." 

 

Zayn shook his head. "It's what I'm here for." He sat across from Harry and rubbed his hands together. "Now, let's talk wedding. As your best man, I'm inclined to give you advice." 

 

Harry quirked a brow. "You're married?" He asked playfully. It was worth the look Zayn gave him. 

 

"Don't let Niall hear you." He rolled his eyes. "And all in good time. I want to take things slow." 

 

Harry put his hand over his heart. "You mean you  _don't_ want a whirlwind relationship like me? How preposterous." He tsk'd and tutted. "Your loss. Louis is fantastic." 

 

"I know he is." Zayn sounded exasperated. "Are you stalling because you don't want to tell me anything about the wedding? Or the honeymoon? Or is it the same place? Because I can see you getting married on an island and flying three thousand miles to honeymoon in the mountains." 

 

Harry made a face and rifled through some papers. He was so scatterbrained. He'd have to bring Louis in to organize. At his current stage of pregnancy, he was organizing everything. It was great. 

 

"No." He denied, shaking his head. "No mountains. Although Louis loved them when we went. I think he may want to go again."

 

Zayn rubbed his face and pondered a thought. "Maybe I should take Niall to the mountains. I think it would be a great place to fuck." 

 

"Jesus, Zayn. You're so crass." 

 

Zayn cackled. "Don't even, dude. It's better than half of what Louis says about you two and your sex lives." 

 

Harry went red. "He's not supposed to say those things. He has no filter." He honestly loved Louis. 

 

"Whatever you say, dude." Zayn winked. "Now, let's get down to business. I've got to get home to the old ball and chain." 

 

Harry pointed a finger at him. "Not yet." 

 

Zayn sighed and agreed. "Not yet." 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Fucking hell." Harry cursed, shaking his hand. He had finally gotten around to assembling the crib, and  _honestly_ , why was it so complicated? A baby slept in it. It should be the easiest thing in the world to assemble. He dropped the screwdriver and grabbed the instruction sheet again. 

 

"Baby will come out saying bad words now." Louis hummed from across the room. He was perched on the rocking chair, eyes scanning a pregnancy magazine hungrily. He wanted to soak up as much information as he could before the baby arrived. 

 

"Yes, well, that would be the least of my worries right now." Harry grumbled, staring down at all of the screws scattered in front of him. He had half a mind to call the company and yell at them. It would do no good, and would only serve to make him angrier, Louis upset, and the crib would still be unfinished. 

 

Louis glanced up from the magazine. "Bad mood is not cute." He admonished. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought you were going to help me." He said, gesturing to the crib. 

 

"Cannot." Louis shook his head. "But I can watch. Baby and me will watch Daddy." He rubbed his belly and smiled. He could get away with pretty much anything with that smile. And Harry was a sucker for his pregnant belly, too, so. 

 

"Why didn't we get a bassinet?" Harry asked, standing. His knees cracked and he ignored it. 

 

"We did. Baby will sleep in our room until sleep schedule is sorted. Then baby will sleep in crib for the next few years." Louis said without flaw. He didn't mess around when it came to his baby. 

 

Harry blinked. "Can the baby sleep on my side of the bed?" 

 

"Maybe." Louis answered. He sat the magazine down and stood. Harry kept his eyes trained on Louis' stomach, hidden behind one of his own shirts. "I'm hungry." 

 

Harry glanced down at the mess of tools on the ground before stepping over them. "I need a break anyway. Before I torch this fucking - " 

 

"Harry!" Louis poked Harry in the stomach and frowned. "Baby will have first word be fucking." 

 

Harry hooked his arm around Louis' shoulders and lead them out of the room. "Maybe from you. You've got quite the mouth on you, little one. I wouldn't be surprised if my child came out holding a lit cigarette." 

 

"My baby will never." Louis made a face and Harry chuckled, but he made a mental note to make sure Louis didn't find his stash of emergency cigarettes, which he had strategically hidden outside, for those moments when he'd wake up at three am, remembering that in a few weeks he'll be married and then in a few months he'll be a father and the room would get smaller and he'd have to slip out of Louis' grip and go outside in negative weather to inhale nicotine. 

 

"What do you want to eat?" Harry asked when they stepped into the kitchen. He walked over to the drawer of takeout menus while Louis walked over to the fridge. 

 

"What do you want?" Louis asked back, pulling out a jar of pickles and some mustard. He sat them both on the counter top and pulled out a pickle. He drizzled some mustard on it and bit into it, staring at Harry. 

 

"It's up to you. Pizza, Thai, Indian, Chinese, Mexican..." He read off. "Pasta? You don't really like pasta anymore, do you?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "There are some things I do like. Some things I do not." 

 

Harry looked up from the menus. "Yes, but what do you like today? Because yesterday it was different and I can guarantee that it will be different tomorrow." He gestured to all of the menus. "Why do you think we have so many? You hate Indian food but wanted some three weeks ago. Now you can't even think about it." 

 

Louis stuck his tongue out. "You did this then. Do not complain because  _this_ " He gestured to Harry. "Is your fault. Baby came from Harry. Food problems came from Harry." 

 

Harry held his hands up in surrender. "I know, I know. Sorry baby. I'm fine with anything." 

 

"Want shrimp but cannot have shrimp." Louis whined. 

 

"Yes you can, baby." Harry nodded. "You can absolutely have shrimp. Remember, you asked the doctor and then made us go get shrimp tacos?" 

 

Louis nodded, and then made a face. He rubbed his stomach and Harry stepped back. "Cannot eat shrimp. Want spaghetti and meatballs. But on bread." 

 

"A meatball sandwich?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

"I can't put noodles on the sandwich, so what is it that you want? Spaghetti and meatballs or a meatball sandwich?" Harry asked. 

 

"Sandwich." Louis rubbed his tummy. He bit into another pickle and licked the excess mustard off of his lips. "Pretty please." 

 

Harry nodded and gathered up the menus. He put them in the drawer for another day and walked over to Louis. "Your wish is my command. You just sit and look pretty while I get everything ready." 

 

"Nah," Louis walked around the island and grabbed his phone. "Gonna go call Niall." 

 

Harry shook his head and watched Louis leave the kitchen. "I thought you were gonna keep me company?" He hollered. 

 

"Maybe later!" Louis called back. He normally loved sitting on the counter while Harry bustled around him, letting him stir something or lick the spoon, but his back hurt and he wanted to call Niall. Besides, he had recently discovered Netflix on the big television in the den, and he wanted nothing more than to kick back on the plush sofa and relax for a bit. 

 

In the den, he let himself fall onto the couch and stretched his legs out. He reached for the remote and happened to look up, just in time to see someone exiting a cab outside of their house. He stood up and walked over to the window. 

 

"Harry," He called, watching as the woman pressed the gate buzzer. "Someone is here." 

 

"What?" Harry called back, unable to hear what Louis was saying. 

 

Louis didn't answer, and instead walked to the front door and buzzed the gates open, and when the woman came through, pulling a suitcase, he closed them and opened the front door. He stood on the cold steps until she was close enough to see him. She paused, squinting through the snow that was falling. 

 

"Who are you?" She asked, pulling her scarf tighter. She looked nice, with brown hair pulled into a ponytail and crinkles by her warm eyes. 

 

"Louis." He answered. "Who are you?" 

 

She didn't answer. Instead, she studied him, and it didn't take long for her to see the ring on his finger.  She let out a squeal and abandoned her suitcase to hurry up the steps and envelop him in a hug. He preened when she rubbed his ears. 

 

"Oh! You're engaged!" She squeezed him, rocking back and forth. She pulled back, grinning. "I can't believe it!" 

 

He blinked. "You are..." 

 

"Oh! I'm - " 

 

The door behind Louis flew open, and Harry stepped outside. "Mom." He addressed, tugging Louis back. 

 

"Mom?" Louis asked. 

 

"Harry," She breathed, looking him up and down. She looked sad. "You look great." 

 

"Mom?" Louis asked, looking between Harry and his mother. He'd never even heard Harry mention his mother before. And to be perfectly honest, he'd never bothered to ask. 

 

"Anne," She said, reaching out for Louis' hands. She squeezed them. "It's so nice to meet you." 

 

"You should come in," He offered, leading her inside. "It's cold." 

 

She nodded. "Of course. You shouldn't be outside in this weather anyway. Let's get you nice and warm." 

 

"Absolutely not." Harry shook his head. "Mom, I don't know why you're here, but you need to go." 

 

Louis looked up at Harry, confused. "But Harry's mother just got here." 

 

Harry pursed his lips and tried not to let his aggravation show. "Louis, we can talk about this later. But she is not coming inside of our home. Okay?" He tried to nudge Louis inside of the house, where he could close the door and lay into his mother for showing up unannounced. 

 

Louis held firm, though, and shook his head. "No. Not okay." He squared his shoulders, aware that he was still significantly taller than Harry and not at all threatening. "It is cold and Harry's mom just got here. I want to meet her." 

 

Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Louis." 

 

Anne looked between the two, eyes lingering on Louis, who was being so nice. "Harry is right, dear. I did show up unannounced. I should go stay in a hotel. But maybe you two would like to join me for dinner?" 

 

Harry said no at the same time Louis shouted yes, and Harry scoffed. Anne looked between the two once more before pulling Louis into another tight hug. 

 

"I'll see you real soon, sweetie, okay?" She kissed his cheek, grabbed her suitcase, and headed back down the steps. Louis watched her go, a sad expression on his face. He really liked her. 

 

"Get inside." Harry ordered, leaving no room for discussion. He held the door open and kept his hand on Louis' lower back until they were inside and the door was closed. "Why did you go outside?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "Saw her walking up." He answered nonchalantly. "Called for you but you didn't answer." 

 

"So that means you can just open the door and invite whoever is walking up inside? What if it hadn't been my mother?" He planted his hands on his hips and stared at his stubborn hybrid. 

 

Louis scrunched his nose. "I like your mother. She is nice to me." 

 

Harry shook his head. "She's not a nice person, Louis. And you will not be seeing any more of her, understand?" He turned on his heel and headed back to the kitchen, where hopefully, their food wasn't ruined. He rolled his eyes when he heard Louis stomping behind him. 

 

"I-I can do whatever I want." He tried to sound threatening, but his voice was shaking and he hoped Harry didn't notice. It wasn't often that he stood up to Harry, but when he did, he was scared for his life. He knew Harry wouldn't do anything, but Harry's size and deep voice alone made him tremble. 

 

Harry simply cocked an eyebrow and resumed shaping the meatballs. Louis was about as threatening as a kitten, which was fitting, since he was one. "Can you, now?" 

 

"Yes!" Louis crossed his arms. "And I want to see Harry's mom again. She is nice to me." 

 

Harry had to laugh. "She isn't a nice person." 

 

Huffing, Louis walked closer. Maybe Harry wasn't understanding him? Did Harry really not see how scary he was being? He should really be taken seriously. "She is. And I-I am going to see her tonight for dinner. Maybe we will talk about how mean you are." 

 

"I'm sure that will come up." Harry chuckled, turning to wash his hands in the sink. His demeanor was aggravating Louis to no end. 

 

"I will tell her about baby, too." Louis decided, and that's what caught Harry's attention. He watched as Harry's back went rigid.  _Ah hah_. Bingo. 

 

Harry turned slowly. "You will not tell her about our baby. Do you understand me?" His voice was low and it sent shivers down Louis' spine. Harry wasn't fucking around. 

 

"But baby is her...is her..." He couldn't think of the word, and looked to Harry helplessly. 

 

Sighing, Harry answered. "Grandchild." He said. "But our baby is not her grandchild. She will have no part of their life. That is final." 

 

"Not final!" He cried, frustrated. "Babies need grandmother. Harry needs mother. And I need for everyone to get along so baby will be loved." 

 

"She won't love that baby, I can guarantee it, Louis." Harry said. He slid the bread into the oven and watched as the meatballs simmered in the pan. "She won't even love you." 

 

Harry was being mean. Louis frowned. "She will love baby. And me." 

 

"She doesn't like hybrids, Louis." Harry said quietly. "She does bad things to hybrids." 

 

Louis blinked. Harry's words certainly made him pause. He's had plenty of bad things happen to him in the past, and didn't want anything to happen to his baby, should his baby be born a hybrid. 

 

"What do Harry mean?" He asked quietly. He moved closer to where Harry was, curious to hear the answer. 

 

Harry sighed and bowed his head, leaning against the counter top. He glanced over at Louis, his sweet, pregnant, fiance, and wondered how exactly he was going to say what he needed to say without making Louis cry. 

 

"I had a baby sister." He began, shaking his head when Louis' face brightened. " _Had_ , baby. As in I don't have one anymore." 

 

Louis' lower lip stuck out and he grabbed ahold of Harry's bicep. 

 

"She was born a hybrid," Harry continued, leaning back against the counters. He pulled Louis into his embrace and cradled him close. "For some reason. The hybrid gene isn't in our family. My dad left because he thought my mom had cheated on him." 

 

"Did she?" Louis asked. 

 

Harry nodded. "She did. Of course, she denied it. But after my dad left, she sort of resented my sister. I had to step up and help out." 

 

"How old were you?" Louis couldn't help but ask. 

 

"Nine." Harry answered. "Anyway, she found a doctor who... _specialized_ in removing the ears and tail off of hybrids. Back then, anyone could say they were a hybrid surgeon and make tons of money because no one wanted a hybrid baby." 

 

"Sad." Louis whimpered. Harry squeezed him tighter. 

 

"I know baby. But it happens. That's why I'm super protective of you and your cute little ears." He laughed when one of Louis' ears twitched. 

 

"What happened to baby sister?" Louis asked. He played with the top button on Harry's shirt. Maybe, if he worked while Harry was talking, he could unbutton his whole shirt. He was certainly going to try. 

 

Harry cleared his throat. "She got an infection from the tools that weren't sterilized and died. She was four months old." 

 

"Oh." He had no idea what to say, so he settled for squeezing Harry around the waist as tight as he could, pressing kisses all over Harry's sternum. His kisses would surely make Harry feel better. 

 

"I'm okay, baby. It was a very long time ago." Harry kissed the side of his head. "But that's why I resented you so much when I realized we were soulmates." 

 

"Because of my ears?" Louis pouted. 

 

"I love your ears, baby. But because I was afraid of my mom." Harry answered. "I know she could never hurt you. But I still thought of all the ways she could try." 

 

Louis pulled back and stared up at Harry. "Maybe she has changed?" He wondered. It was a possibility. 

 

Harry didn't entertain the idea, and instead shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't want her sticking around long enough to find out.  _Especially_ since you've got my baby inside of you." He curled a hand around Louis' stomach. 

 

Louis rested his own hand on top of Harry's and smiled. "Baby might have little ears." He giggled. "What Harry will do then?" 

 

"I will love the baby even more if it has cute little ears." Harry answered. He already loved his baby to the maximum capacity, but some more love might squeeze in if their baby had little ears on top of their head. God, he couldn't wait. 

 

"What if the baby has no ears?" Was Louis' next question. 

 

"That won't change my opinion on it at all. I promise." Harry assured him. "Our baby will be the most perfect baby." 

 

Louis giggled again, but didn't disagree. He knew that their baby would be perfect, maybe with bright blue eyes and curly hair, or green eyes and straight hair. Or maybe they would come out looking exactly like Harry. Or maybe they would come out and look like his little mini me. 

 

Either way, he couldn't wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the meatball sandwich i wrote about it a real, delicious recipe and i want to eat it everyday of my life. i highly recommend it!  
> https://abc.go.com/shows/the-chew/recipes/italian-sausage-meatball-sub-michael-symon


End file.
